Light my Fire
by dori85
Summary: Stand Staffel 9, Episode 16: Sam und Dean sind mitten drin im Krieg zwischen den Engeln, als sie Nachricht erhalten vom mysteriösen Tod einer Frau: Sie ist in einem Nationalpark tot aufgefunden worden, ohne sichtbare Verletzungen, nachdem sie einem unbekannten Mädchen in den nächtlichen Wald gefolgt ist. Die beiden beschließen, den Fall zu übernehmen und stellen bald fest, dass sie


**1\. Kapitel**

Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Spätnachmittag, ein typischer warmer, langer Sommertag in Oklahoma, der jedem in Erinnerung bleiben würde als das Abbild eines perfekten Julis in den Südstaaten, falls man Oklahoma dazu zählen wollte.

_'Zumindest für alle anderen',_ dachte Julie wütend, während sie den Unmut in sich aufsteigen spürte. Nicht, dass er sie überraschte. Nein, er hatte gelauert, wie ein Schatten am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass ihre mühsam beherrschte Fassade des fröhlichen Gleichmuts den wahren Gefühlen wich, die ihr mit jedem Schritt mehr zusetzten. Die anderen, die Cowboys, die Traditionalisten, wie sie sie insgeheim schimpfte, sie waren Schuld an ihrer Misere. Schuld daran, dass sie sich mit einem 10-Kilo-Rucksack auf dem Rücken, etwa dreißig Mückenstichen, einem verstauchten Knöchel und mieser Laune durch eine gottverlassene Waldgegend schleppte. Sie war müde, durchgeschwitzt, und hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit die Zivilisation noch entfernt war. Ihr Freund jedoch lief beschwingt vor ihr, und mit jedem seiner provozierend federnden Schritte hätte sie ihn mehr umbringen können.

_'Er ist schuld an allem, er entstammt einer dieser alten texanischen Familien, die, wenn sie schon keine Sklaven mehr halten können, so doch anderweitig beweisen müssen, dass sie harte Kerle sind'_, dachte sie gehässig. Zum Beispiel, indem sie tagelang durch unerschlossene Wälder liefen, mit nichts als einem Zelt und einem Campingkocher auf dem Rücken.

„In den Ouachita National Forest sind schon deine Großeltern gegangen, und bevor deine Mutter und ich geheiratet haben, haben auch wir uns in der Wildnis bewiesen", hatte sein Vater zu John gesagt, und seitdem hatte ihm dieser Floh in den Ohren gesessen.

_'Von wegen, den Vorfahren nacheifern und sich ganz alleine in der Natur zurechtfinden',_ dachte Julie aufgebracht. Es war weder erhebend noch lehrreich gewesen – die vier Tage mit John alleine in den Wäldern hatten sich einfach nur als heiß, anstrengend und todlangweilig erwiesen. Sie fluchte, als sie mal wieder über eine Wurzel stolperte. Sie war erschöpft, die Sonne ging langsam unter, und laut John hätten sie schon längst wieder zurück auf dem Parkplatz sein müssen, auf dem sie ihr Auto abgestellt hatten. Nur hatte sie seit Stunden keinen vertrauten Ort mehr gesehen. Sie verfluchte die Felsspalte, in die ihr Kompass gefallen war, als sie heute früh eine kurze Pause eingelegt hatten. John war förmlich begeistert über das Missgeschick gewesen.

„Wir können uns am Sonnenstand und an den Baumrinden orientieren!", hatte er gerufen, die Stimme voller Tatendrang. Seitdem waren sie, wie es ihr vorkam, ziellos herumgeirrt, auch wenn John ständig behauptete, sie bräuchten nur noch „um die nächste Ecke" zu gehen.

_'Nur gibt es hier weder Ecken noch Kreuzungen noch irgendein Zeichen einer anständigen Welt",_ fluchte Julie leise. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie nichts außer Bäumen, Seen, Flüsse und einer Menge an Grün gesehen – und Tiere natürlich, Rehe, Weißwedelhirsche und Vögel. Zum Glück war ihnen bisher eine Begegnung mit den Schwarzbären erspart geblieben, welche es hier auch geben sollte, und wegen denen sie extra einen Elektroschocker mitgenommen hatten, auch wenn Julie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein wütender Bär nur mit ein paar Volt vertrieben werden konnte. Sie befanden sich mitten in der Upper Kiamichi River Wilderness, einem Teil des längsten Wanderpfades im Ouachita-Reservat, und hätten schon längst wieder in Big Cedar sein müssen – dem Ausgangspunkt ihrer Wanderung, auf der sie natürlich nur einen kleinen Teil des Wanderwegs gegangen waren.

Auch das irritierte Julie; wenn man schon das Bedürfnis hatte, sich meilenweit durch die Wildnis zu schleppen, nur um sich etwas zu beweisen, das in der heutigen modernen Welt eigentlich niemanden interessierte, wieso zog man es dann nicht gleich ganz durch? Aber John musste zurück zu seinem Job, in der Agentur hatte er sich nur die drei Tage frei nehmen können, die ihnen ein verlängertes Wochenende für die Reise nach Oklahoma erlaubten. Und auch das nur, weil am Freitag der Unabhängigkeitstag war und damit ohnehin arbeitsfrei.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wer hier wen am meisten belog.

„Erkennst du den Wasserfall wieder?", rief John aufgeregt und deutete auf einen kleinen plätschernden Bach, der einige Meter vor ihnen über ein paar Felsen floss.

„Nein", antwortete sie erschöpft, zu müde, um noch optimistisch zu sein.

„Doch, an den erinnere ich mich", sagte John erleichtert. „Den haben wir doch ganz am Anfang gesehen, gleich nachdem wir die große Wandergruppe nach dem Parkplatz überholt haben."

Da war ein Wasserfall gewesen, wie sich Julie erinnerte, nur war der auf der anderen Seite gewesen. Sie fühlte die Verzweiflung immer größer werden, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ließen die grünen Blätter aufleuchten, die Schatten unter den großen Eichen wurden tiefer und unheimlicher. Es war nicht so, dass sie direkt in Gefahr waren. Wasser gab es hier genügend, und für einen oder zwei Tage hatten sie auch noch Proviant mit. Anderen Wanderern allerdings waren sie bisher nicht begegnet, vermutlich weil die meisten Menschen über die Feiertage lieber ihre Familien besuchten, anstatt über steinige Wanderpfade irgendwelche Hügelketten hinaufzulaufen und tiefe Bachfurten zu durchqueren.

In dem Moment wünschte sie sich, John nie kennen gelernt zu haben.

„Wir sollten uns einen Platz zum Übernachten suchen", sagte sie leise, während es um sie herum immer dunkler wurde. Einmal Nacht, würden sie den Weg nicht mehr erkennen, und die Gefahr, auszurutschen und sich zu verletzen wäre zu groß.

„Wir sind bald da, das habe ich dir doch gesagt!", rief John ärgerlich und legte noch an Tempo zu. Wütend folgte sie ihm, um nichts in der Welt wollte sie hier draußen alleine bleiben!

Ohne miteinander zu sprechen brachten sie noch ein paar Kilometer Weg hinter sich. Big Cedar kam natürlich nicht, nicht hinter der nächsten Kurve und hinter der übernächsten, und als sie auf eine kleine Anhöhe kamen, sahen sie nichts vor sich als Schwärze – keine Lichter, kein Feuer, und erst recht nichts, das nach einem Auto aussah.

Sie schwieg, während sie John neben sich stöhnen hörte.

„Dieser Park ist aber auch verdammt groß! Ich muss die Entfernung unterschätzt haben."

Sie erwiderte nicht, dass sie sich einfach rettungslos verlaufen hatten. Sie wollte nur noch das Zelt aufstellen, schlafen, und am nächsten Morgen mit frischer Kraft und neuem Mut nach dem richtigen Weg suchen. Irgendwann mussten sie ja mal jemandem begegnen, jemandem mit einem Kompaß, einer Karte oder sogar einer Ahnung, in welche Richtung sie gehen mussten, um zu ihrem Auto zurückzukommen.

_'Oder jemandem mit einer Taschenlampe',_ dachte sie müde, während sie das Zelt von ihrem Rücken schnallte und die erschöpften Muskeln dehnte. Sie drehte sich zu John um, sah aber nur seinen Rucksack neben sich liegen. Er war wohl kurz hinter einen Baum gegangen.

Wie sie ausgerechnet auf eine Taschenlampe kam, wo sie doch selbst welche hatten, wunderte sie, bis ihr völlig bewusst wurde, was sie bisher nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen hatte: Ein Licht direkt vor ihr. Es flackerte und verschwand ab und zu hinter einem Baumstamm, aber es war eindeutig da – und es wurde von jemandem getragen.

„Da sind Menschen!", rief sie, und grenzenlose Erleichterung überkam sie. Bald würden sie hier rauskommen, vielleicht sogar heute noch, und konnten zu einem kleinen Motel fahren, wo ein richtiges Bett auf sie wartete.

„Hilfe!", rief sie, und beim Klang ihrer Stimme stand das Licht kurz still, bevor es sich wieder in Bewegung setzte – und direkt auf sie zukam. Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass der Lichtschein keineswegs aus Richtung des Pfades kam – er kam mitten aus dem Wald.

Sie wurde unsicher; hatte sich da jemand noch mehr verlaufen als sie selbst? Aber da war das goldene, flackernde Licht auch schon bis auf ein paar Meter an sie herangekommen, und nun sah sie auch, wieso es so zitterte: Es entsprang überhaupt keiner Taschenlampe.

Sondern einer Laterne mit einer Kerze darin. Einer augenscheinlich sehr alten Laterne mit schwarzen Verzierungen. Die Kerze war dick und rot, ihr Schein tauchte die Lichtung in ein unwirkliches, schummriges Licht und erhellte ihren Träger.

Besser gesagt, die Trägerin. Erschrocken blickte Julie auf das Mädchen, kaum älter als zehn, das sie mit ruhigen, großen Augen ansah. Sie trug nichts als ein langes, weißes Kleid, das an einigen Stellen zerrissen und vollkommen durchnässt war, der glatte Stoff klebte an ihren dünnen Armen und Beinen. Auch das dunkle Haar war nass und verdeckte einen Teil ihres Gesichts. Sie war barfuß.

Julie versuchte, die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken. Es war doch nur ein Mädchen! Vermutlich hatte sie ihre Eltern verloren und irrte nun alleine durch die Wälder, die Laterne hatte sie vielleicht in einem Jägerstand gefunden und mitgenommen. Wahrscheinlich war sie in der Dunkelheit in einen Fluss gefallen und wusste nun nicht, wohin sie gehen sollte. Zum Glück schien sie unverletzt.

„Keine Angst", sprach Julie sie tröstend an. „Wir tun dir nichts. Wie heißt du?"

Aber das Mädche antwortete nicht. Sie schaute Julie einfach nur aus diesen irritierend ruhigen schwarzen Augen an.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging wieder in den Wald, der Kerzenschein erhellte kurz Zweige und Äste und ließ den Rest in schwärzester Dunkelheit zurück.

„Halt, dort kannst du nicht hin!", rief Julie und lief dem Mädchen nach. Sie kämpfte sich durch das Gebüsch, und als sie das Kind beinahe erreicht hatte, schaute sie auf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es sich inzwischen bestimmt zwanzig Meter vor ihr befand.

„Bleib stehen, du wirst dich verirren!", keuchte sie und rannte tiefer in den Wald hinein. Sie wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war, aber sie konnte das kleine Mädchen doch nicht alleine in die Dunkelheit gehen lassen!

Sie war bereits einige hundert Meter weit gerannt, das Mädchen, das irritierenderweise immer ein Stück vor ihr lief, war nun beinahe in Reichweite.

Da gab der Boden unter ihr nach, und sie fiel in eine Pfütze. Hastig fing sie den Sturz ab und spürte, wie kaltes Wasser bis an ihre Ellenbogen schwappte. Schnell stand sie wieder auf, ihre Schuhe waren tief in das Wasser gesunken. Sie machte ein paar Schritte und hatte bald wieder festeren Boden unter sich. Schnell schaute sie sich um, das Mädchen stand nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt.

Und nun bekam es Julie mit der Angst zu tun. Wieso stand es einfach da und schaute sie an – abwartend, ruhig, überhaupt nicht verschreckt – beinahe wie ein … Tier, das seine Beute betrachtet, wie diese ihre letzten verzweifelten Fluchtversuche unternahm.

Sie ging noch einen Schritt weiter und fiel wieder hin. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, Halt zu finden auf dem nassen und schlammigen Boden, konnte aber nur vereinzelte Zweige und Grasbüschel fassen, der Rest schien nur noch aus Wasser und Dreck zu bestehen.

_'Ich bin in einem verdammten Sumpf!',_ verstand sie, und in dem Moment beschloss sie, die Göre alleine zu lassen und zurückzugehen. Das Mädchen würde sich schon zurechtfinden, sie schien sich ohnehin hier draußen wohler zu fühlen als Julie. Vermutlich war sie das Kind eines der Parkranger und rannte ständig im Wald herum.

Julie stieß sich vom Boden ab und ging einige Meter in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen war – aber wo war sie hergekommen? Entsetzt bemerkte sie, dass der Lichtschein verschwunden war – sie sah nichts als Schwärze und hörte nichts als das Rauschen der Blätter.

Das war der Augenblick, in dem sie durchdrehte. Sie rannte und stolperte blindlings drauflos, fiel in mehrere Pfützen und war bald völlig durchnässt. Dann blieb sie mit dem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen und hörte ein lautes Knacken, dem ein scharfer Schmerz in ihrem Knöchel folgte.

Da wusste sie, dass sie nie wieder aus diesem Sumpf herauskommen würde. Todesangst überkam sie, und ein einzelnes, flackerndes Licht näherte sich ihr. Das letzte, das sie auf dieser Welt sah, war das bleiche, zufriedene Gesicht des Mädchens, als es sich über sie beugte.

**2\. Kapitel**

Sam und Dean Winchester traten in das Motelzimmer ein, irgendeines der tausend, die sie während der letzten Jahre haben kommen und wieder gehen sehen. In den meisten hatten sie nur zwei oder drei Nächte verbracht, bis ihr jeweiliger Fall gelöst war und sie den nächsten gefunden hatten, in einem anderen Bundesstaat oft tausende von Meilen entfernt.

Dieses Mal jedoch waren sie noch einen Tag länger geblieben. In der Nähe hatte es vor einer Weile eine Reihe an mysteriösen Morden gegeben, die sich als das Werk eines besonders rachsüchtigen Geistes herausgestellt hatten, der in einer Schule sein Unwesen trieb. Für die Winchesters war es reine Routinearbeit gewesen: Herauszufinden, auf welche verstorbene Person der Geist zurückzuführen war, das Grab ausfindig zu machen, die Knochen zu verbrennen … die Schüler und Lehrer der Highschool jedoch würden noch lange brauchen, um über den Vorfall hinwegzukommen.

Dean warf seinen Rucksack auf das Bett und stellte fest, dass er den Namen des Geistes bereits wieder vergessen hatte.

Sie kamen und gingen wie die Motelzimmer.

Immerhin hatte er Sam überreden können, noch ein wenig in dem kleinen Ort südlich von Dallas zu bleiben. Und obwohl sein Bruder immer noch darauf bestand, dass sie zwar durchaus „professionell" zusammen auf die Jagd gehen konnten, jegliche persönlichen Gefühle aber tunlichst zu vermeiden hatten, hatte er eingewilligt, mit Dean nach Dallas zu fahren, um ein Spiel von dessen Lieblingsfootballteam anzuschauen.

„Nach 20 Jahren habe ich endlich mal die Gelegenheit, die Cowboys live zu sehen!", hatte er Sam begeistert zugerufen an dem Morgen, als sie nach der erfolgreichen Geisterjagd eigentlich zurück zum Bunker hatten fahren wollen. „Immer, wenn ich Dad früher darum gebeten habe, war immer irgendein Fall wichtiger gewesen, oder wir zwei waren alleine zu Hause gewesen, und ich durfte nicht – äh, ich konnte nicht hinfahren."

Was er in Wahrheit meinte war, dass er auf Sam hatte aufpassen müssen, solange ihr Vater unterwegs zu einem Job gewesen war, und deshalb nie das hatte tun können, zu dem er Lust gehabt hatte.

Sam hatte seine Kaffeetasse beiseite gestellt und ihn mit diesem Blick angesehen, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er Dean etwas zu erklären hatte, was dieser selbst hätte erkennen müssen.

Dean wusste genau, was sein Bruder hatte sagen wollen. Dass es auch jetzt einen Fall gab, an dem sie zu arbeiten hatten, und der wichtiger war als ein Footballspiel. Dass rivalisierende Gruppen von Engeln durch das Land streiften und wahllos die Menschen töteten, deren Körper sie in Besitz nahmen. Dass Kevin tot war und sie den Namen des neuen Propheten nicht kannten, der eventuell herausfinden konnte, wie die Engel zurück in den Himmel gelangen konnten. Dass Cas irgendwo da draußen war, alleine, immer noch das Ziel von etlichen anderen Engeln.

Dass sie keine Zeit hatten, sich wie ganz normale Menschen ein Spiel anzusehen.

Dann aber hatte Sam den Blick gesenkt und nach ein paar Sekunden genickt.

„Ok."

Dean war zu erfreut und überrascht gewesen, um nachzufragen, wieso sein Bruder seine Meinung geändert hatte, und kurz darauf waren sie in ihrem Impala nach Dallas gefahren, hatten sich Tickets geholt – Dean musste unbedingt bald wieder ein paar Pokerspiele in Angriff nehmen – und hatten sich inmitten von tausenden Menschen in das Stadion treiben lassen.

Er suchte sich ein sauberes T-Shirt aus seinem Rucksack und warf die Tüte mit dem doppelten Cheeseburger, den er auf dem Nachhauseweg noch schnell geholt hatte, auf den kleinen Tisch, der neben den Betten das einzige Möbelstück in dem winzigen Zimmer war. Sams Tüte lag bereits vor seinem Stuhl, ebenfalls ein Cheesebuger, dazu aber auch der obligatorische Salat. Na ja, Dean _musste_ es nicht verstehen.

„Wir müssen noch für die Nacht bezahlen", rief ihm Sam zu, schon in Richtung Badezimmer unterwegs.

„Kannst du das nicht machen?", murrte Dean. Es hatte ihm nicht gefallen, wie die Besitzerin des Motels sie beide angeschaut hatte, als sie darum gebeten hatten, noch eine Nacht zu bleiben, um spontan das Spiel sehen zu können.

„Das freut mich für sie beide", hatte sie gesagt und die Rechnung vorbereitet.

Dean fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viele Menschen ihn und seinen Bruder für ein Paar hielten, und bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm leicht übel. Er beschloss, das Geld zu überbringen und dabei ganz deutlich zu erwähnen, dass Sam sein Bruder war.

„Schon gut", seufzte Sam, nahm das Geld vom Tisch und ging zur Tür hinaus.

_Mist._ Sam bemerkte solche Dinge nicht, und wenn, waren sie ihm egal. Er würde wenn überhaupt noch dazu beitragen, dass die Besitzerin sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt sah. Missmutig holte er sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und wünschte sich, sie wären bereits auf dem Rückweg zum Bunker, weg aus diesem Kaff.

'_Wer nennt einen Ort auch schon Crowley_', dachte Dean. Jeder Gedanke an den hinterhältigen Dämon war zuviel, und hier erinnerte ihn jedes Straßenschild an ihn.

Sam kam zurück und warf das Wechselgeld auf den Tisch.

„Die Besitzerin wollte wissen, wie es uns gefallen hat", berichtete er mit einem komischen Unterton, und Dean schnaubte entrüstet.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie das wissen wollte!"

Sam schaute verblüfft auf, und da dämmerte es Dean, dass sein Bruder sich keineswegs über die zu neugierige Frau belustigte, sondern dass sein Kommentar eher eine versteckte Frage gewesen war – _er_ wollte wissen, wie es Dean gefallen hatte.

_Nein_, berichtigte sich Dean, _er will, dass _ich_ ihn das frage_.

„Großartig", meinte er und beobachtete Sam, wie der sich hinter seinen Laptop setzte, den Burger nahm und begann, wie immer am Abend im Internet nach neuen Fällen zu suchen.

„Ich habe zwar schon so lange kein Footballspiel mehr gesehen, auch nicht im Fernsehen, dass ich beinahe die Regeln vergessen hatte, aber es war toll, zwei Stunden lang mal nicht, na ja, Werwölfen und Vampiren nachjagen zu müssen." Stattdessen hatte er sich abwechselnd über die gegnerische Defensive lustig gemacht und sein Team nach vorne geschrieen, und nach Spielschluss – die Cowboys hatten natürlich gewonnen – hatte er sich eigenartig zufrieden gefühlt.

Sam nickte, während er mit einem Teil seiner Gedanken bereits auf den einschlägigen Websites zu sein schien, auf denen er nach Nachrichten über eigenartige Morde oder Vorfälle suchte. Im Gegensatz zu Dean konnte er allerdings sehr gut gleichzeitig ein Gespräch führen und recherchieren.

„Ja, vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass wir mal den Kopf freigekriegt haben", antwortete er, was Dean zu einem unterdrückten Lachen brachte.

Sam sah von seinem Laptop auf.

„Besonders frei kann es nicht gewesen sein, wenn du schon wieder einem neuen Fall hinterherjagst."

Insgeheim war er aber froh, dass Sam der Ausflug gefallen hatte. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sein eigenes Leben mit dem von Sam zu vereinbaren, jedes Mal, wenn er etwas tun oder haben wollte, überlegte er unwillkürlich, wie sein Bruder darauf reagieren würde. Hatte das was mit Sams Unmut zu tun, weil er ihn ausgetrickst hatte? Aber wenn nicht der Engel von Sam Besitz ergriffen hätte, wäre er jetzt tot. Und wie oft Sam auch sagen würde, dass er bereit war zu sterben, so weigerte sich Dean das zu glauben. Wenn sein Bruder so weit war aufzugeben, was für einen Sinn machte das dann alles?

Deswegen war er über jeden neuen Job dankbar, den sie fanden, denn zumindest schien Sam durchaus noch Gefallen am Jagen zu haben. Vielleicht wollte er sich selbst ablenken von dem, was auf sie wartete, wenn sie zurück zum Bunker kamen, auch wenn er ständig betonte, dass es nichts Wichtigeres gab als einen Weg für die Engel zurück in den Himmel zu finden, nicht, um ihnen zu helfen, sondern um zu verhindern, dass sie die Erde in ihr persönliches Schlachtfeld verwandelten.

„Was gefunden?", fragte er, als Sam sich näher zu dem Bildschirm vorbeugte und schweigend las.

„Ähm, ja", entgegnete er nach ein paar Minuten schließlich. „Ein Mann in Oklahoma behauptet, seine Freundin sei von einem Kind in den Wald gelockt und getötet worden."

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, trank einen weiteren Schluck seines Biers und wartete. Sam sah irritiert auf.

„Was?", fragte Dean. „Klingt nicht nach unserer Art Job."

„Ein Kind, das einen Erwachsenen mitten in der Nacht im Wald tötet?"

„Dämon?"

„Möglich." Sam schaute wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Die beiden waren in einem Nationalpark wandern und haben sich verlaufen … da ist dieses Kind scheinbar an seine Freundin herangetreten, mitten aus dem Wald, mit einer Laterne in der Hand … er selbst war, ähm, kurz austreten und ist gerade erst zurückgekommen, als die Freundin auch schon dem Mädchen hinterher in den Wald gelaufen ist."

„Wenn die Menschen irgendwann mal ihren Kopf einschalten würden, bevor sie handeln, wären wir schnell arbeitslos", murmelte Dean und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Ja, wir wissen, dass man sich nie alleine mit einer übernatürlichen Kreatur angelegen sollte, aber die meisten Menschen kennen keine Dämonen und Engel und Geister", seufzte Sam.

„Die Glücklichen."

„Na jedenfalls ist er ihr nachgelaufen, konnte sie und das Kind aber nicht einholen … seltsam, er muss doch viel schneller sein? Aber erst am nächsten Morgen hat er sie dann gefunden."

Sam klappte seinen Laptop zu und aß den letzten Bissen seines Cheeseburgers.

„Sie lag in einem Sumpf, tot, und von dem Kind gab es keine Spur."

„Ertrunken?", fragte Dean routiniert, fast schon gelangweilt.

„Nein."

„Ermordet? Verbrannt? Irgendwelche Organe, die fehlen?"

„Nichts von allem." Sam lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sie war einfach tot. Es gab keine äußeren Verletzungen außer einem gebrochenen Knöchel, aber an dem ist sie nicht gestorben. Die Autopsie hat auch nichts ergeben. Sie ist absolut kerngesund, mal abgesehen von einer Tatsache."

„Dass sie tot ist", nickte Dean triumphierend und merkte, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten. Vielleicht war das doch ein Fall für sie.

„Was meinst du? In sechs Stunden könnten wir dort sein."

Dean musste nicht lange überlegen. Wenn die Alternative lautete, dass er und Sam sich im Bunker wieder anschwiegen, bis die nächste Hiobsbotschaft von den Engeln eintraf, war die Entscheidung schnell getroffen.

„Ich mache das Auto startklar."

**3\. Kapitel**

Endlose Wälder rauschten an ihnen vorbei, das letzte Städtchen hatten sie vor vielleicht einer Viertelstunde gesehen.

„Wo müssen wir noch einmal hin?", fragte Dean.

„Big Cedar", antwortete Sam nach einem Blick auf die Karte. „Dort sind die beiden zu ihrer Wanderung aufgebrochen."

Sie hatten unter ihren Alias als FBI-Agenten einen Termin mit dem Mann, John, ausgemacht, und zwar genau dort, wo seine Freundin und er ihren verhängnisvollen Ausflug begonnen hatten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte er nicht nachgefragt, wieso sich das FBI mit einem unscheinbaren Todesfall befasste, im Gegenteil, er schien beinahe aufgeregt, dass er im Mittelpunkt einer echten Mordermittlung stehen würde.

Vor ihnen tauchte aus dem grünen Dickicht nun eine große Lichtung auf, braunes Feld und eine Straßenkreuzung, an der ein Parkplatz mit einer einzigen Hütte lag.

„_Das_ ist Big Cedar?", fragte Dean abfällig.

„Es ist einfach nur ein Startpunkt für die Wanderer", erklärte Sam. „Was hast du erwartet, eine Stadt mit Motel und Bars?"

Als sein Bruder keine Antwort gab war ihm klar, dass genau das Deans Vorstellung gewesen war.

Sie parkten den Impala auf dem größtenteils leeren Parkplatz und stiegen aus. Es war ein heißer Sommertag, die Sonne schien stechend auf sie herunter, aber anscheinend lockte das Wetter nicht allzu viele Wanderlustige in das Reservat. Sie hatten sich entschieden, auf ihre FBI-Anzüge zu verzichten, da sie zusammen mit John in die Wälder zum Tatort gehen wollten, und stattdessen Jeans, feste Schuhe und ihre üblichen Jacken angezogen.

Gemächlich gingen sie auf die Hütte zu, an der auf sie auch schon zwei Personen warteten: Ein jüngerer Mann in einer Wanderhose und kurzen Stiefeln sowie ein älterer mit einem Funkgerät in der Hand, offenbar der für dieses Parkgebiet zuständige Ranger.

„Agent ? und ?", stellte Dean sie beide knapp vor und schüttelte John, um den es sich bei dem jüngeren Mann handeln musste, die Hand.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie kommen konnten", sagte dieser und wandte sich an seinen Nebenmann. „Ranger Goodman hier war so freundlich anzubieten, uns in den Sumpf zu begleiten." Er klang erleichtert, als hätte er es sich nicht getraut, noch einmal alleine in die Wälder zu gehen. Dean konnte ihn verstehen.

„Bill", nickte der Ranger und gab ihnen nacheinander ebenfalls die Hand, während er sie intensiv musterte. „Irgendwie habe ich mir das FBI anders vorgestellt", meinte er.

„Wir dachten, eine Anzughose macht sich in den Sümpfen weniger gut", meinte Dean aufgeräumt.

Insgeheim machte er sich aber Sorgen. Bisher waren sie mit ihren falschen FBI-Identitäten immer durchgekommen – keiner der Sheriffs und Dorfpolizisten, mit denen sie häufig zu tun hatten, hatte je ihre Autorität in Frage gestellt. Er musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er und Sam nie wirklich ernsthaft nachgeforscht hatten, wie die internen Abläufe und Prinzipien der Behörde aussahen. Sollten sie einmal auf einen Polizisten treffen, der tatsächlich bereits mit dem FBI zusammengearbeitet hatte, oder, Gott bewahre, auf das echte FBI, würde ihre Tarnung sofort auffliegen, da war er sich sicher – irgendein Formular oder ein Dienstweg, den sie nicht eingehalten hatten, ihr Erscheinungsbild, das mit den Vorschriften vielleicht nicht einherging, von denen er weder wusste, ob es sie gab noch wie sie aussahen – ihre Kleidung, Sams vermutlich zu lange Haare, alleine der Impala – und, am problematischsten, das fehlende Backup. Seit Bobby nicht mehr da war, fehlte ihnen jemand als Rückhalt, um ihre vorgeblichen Identitäten abzusichern. Kevin hatte den Job kurz hilfsweise übernommen, aber es war schon erschreckend, dass der einzige, dem Dean diese Aufgabe momentan anvertrauen würde, Crowley war. Zumindest solange der Dämon dasselbe Ziel hatte wie sie. Cas war völlig ungeeignet. Beinahe musste er grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, wie er den Engel anrief und ihn bat, sich als ihren Vorgesetzten auszugeben.

Engel und Dämonen, das war alles, was ihnen an Verbündeten geblieben war.

Also tat er, was er in Ermangelung anderer Ideen immer machte: Die Augen zu und durch. Er setzte auf, was er für sein charmantestes Lächeln hielt und sagte: „Schließlich haben wir noch keinen Mörder gestellt, indem wir ihn zu einem Festessen eingeladen haben."

Sie hatten Glück, Bill lachte kurz und setzte seinen Hut auf. „Dann lasst uns keine weitere Zeit verschwenden." Er nahm einen kleinen Rucksack in die Hand und ging auf den kleinen Pfad zu, der hinter der Hütte begann und sich nach wenigen hundert Metern im Wald verlor.

Dean wartete, bis die beiden anderen ein paar Schritte vor ihnen waren, und sagte leise zu Sam: "Das war knapp."

Sein Bruder nickte, auch er hatte das kurze Zögern des Rangers bemerkt.

"Wir brauchen unbedingt wieder eine Rückversicherung."

Dean seufzte. "Schon, aber wen? Cas würde innerhalb weniger Sekunden eine Sonderermittlung auslösen, und Garth heult jeden Monat den Mond an."

Als Sam nicht antwortete, stöhnte Dean auf.

"Jetzt sag nicht, die einzige Eingebung, die du hast, heißt auch Crowley!"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Haben wir eine Wahl? Klar wird er uns verraten, sobald das in seinen fiesen kleinen Plan hineinpasst, aber dann mache ich mir um andere Dinge Sorgen als dass er uns einem Dorfsheriff ausliefert."

"Vermutlich hast du Recht", seufzte Dean und nahm sich vor, das nächste Mal mit dem Dämon darüber zu reden.

„Irgendwann in unserem Leben sind wir mal ganz falsch abgebogen, ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, wann genau das war."

„Wann das letzte Mal war, meinst du", lachte Sam leise, während sie versuchten, mit den beiden Männern vor ihnen Schritt zu halten – denn die legten ein hohes Tempo vor. Nicht, dass die Winchesters es nicht gewohnt wären, bei ihren Fällen auch rennen, klettern oder kämpfen zu müssen – aber stundenlanges Wandern gehörte im Normalfall nicht zu dem Standardrepertoire eines Jägers, und schnell mussten sie feststellen, dass die vielen Stunden im Impala oder vor dem Laptop nicht dazu beitrugen, ihre körperliche Ausdauer zu stärken.

_'Immerhin',_ dachte Dean, „_lässt uns das wieder mehr wie FBI-Schreibtischtäter aussehen.'_

Nach etwa zwei Stunden kamen sie an eine kleine Anhöhe.

„Hier ist es passiert", erklärte der Ranger und zeigte in den Wald hinein.

John nickte und sah sich unbehaglich um. „Wir waren so nah bei Big Cedar ...", murmelte er leise. „Hätten wir das gewusst ..." Er wandte sich an Dean und Sam. „Ich bin hinter diese Bäume dort gegangen" - er wies in Richtung einer kleinen Baumgruppe auf der anderen Seite des Weges. „Und Julie wollte hier ihr Zelt aufschlagen." Eine kleine, ebene Fläche schloss sich an den Wanderweg an, bevor sie sich im dicken Unterholz des Waldes verlor.

„Dann habe ich das Licht gesehen … es kam von dort." Er zeigte mitten in die Schatten.

„Und es war Laternenlicht?", fragte Dean.

„Ja."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Es hat geflackert, wie Licht von einer Kerze, und ich habe die Laterne auch von weitem gesehen."

„Aber ist das nicht unpraktisch mitten in einem Wald?"

„Wenn man nichts anderes hat wohl nicht."

„Und Sie sagten, ein Mädchen hätte die Laterne gehalten?", fragte Sam dazwischen.

„Ja. Sie hatte ein weißes Kleid an und dunkles Haar … aber ich habe sie nur aus einiger Entfernung gesehen."

„Und da war niemand anderes?"

„Nicht, dass es mir bewusst war."

Dean lief nun ein Stück in den Wald hinein, und Sam wusste, dass er das RMF benutzen wollte. Daher fuhr er mit der Befragung fort.

„Und das Mädchen hat nichts gesagt?"

„Nein, sie stand einfach nur da und ist dann in den Wald zurückgegangen. Und Julie ist hinterhergelaufen."

„Und Sie sind ihr nachgelaufen?"

„Ja natürlich! Es war stockdunkel, sie hatte in der Eile keine Taschenlampe herausgesucht, sie hätte sich sonst was tun können … Angst hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt keine, es war ja nur ein kleines Mädchen, wissen Sie …"

Sam entschied, dass er lieber nichts darauf erwiderte – denn wenn er etwas gesagt hätte, dann dass das letzte kleine Mädchen, mit dem sie es zu tun gehabt hatten, die Apokalypse hatte auslösen wollen.

„Ich wollte sie beide nur zurückholen, damit wir am nächsten Morgen in Ruhe nach unserem Auto und den Eltern des Mädchens suchen konnten. Ich habe mir nicht viel dabei gedacht …"

‚_Und da haben wir den häufigsten Anfangssatz einer Jagd'_, kam es Sam unwillkürlich in den Sinn. Außer ihm und Dean schienen sich die meisten Menschen nichts dabei zu denken, in Geisterhäuser zu gehen oder bei Vollmond in dunklen Straßen herumzulaufen, Deals mit seltsamen Gestalten an Kreuzungen einzugehen oder nicht auf Stromstörungen und plötzliche Kälte zu achten. Natürlich waren die meisten keine ausgebildeten Jäger – aber es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie sehr die Menschen ihren angeborenen Instinkten misstrauten. Wäre es nicht sein Job, paranormale Wesen zu jagen, würde es ihm in einer Million Jahre nicht in den Sinn kommen, in ein Spukhaus zu gehen. Schon gar nicht alleine oder ohne die nötige Ausrüstung.

„Also sind sie ebenfalls in den Wald gerannt."

„Ja, ich hatte zum Glück eine Taschenlampe an meinem Rucksack befestigt und konnte die noch schnell mitnehmen. Außerdem habe ich das Laternenlicht ja gesehen. Das Komische ist, so schnell ich auch gerannt bin, und das ist mit Sicherheit schneller als Julie – ich bin den beiden nicht näher gekommen."

Das hatte Sam ohnehin schon gewundert gehabt.

„Wie erklären Sie sich das?"

„Na ja, vielleicht kennt das Mädchen sich sehr gut im Wald aus, wissen Sie … sie gehört vielleicht zu einer Ranger-Familie und spielt hier draußen oft. Und während ich über einige Baumstämme und Gruben springen musste, hatte sie vielleicht den direkteren Weg gewählt."

Sam kam das unwahrscheinlich vor. „Dennoch hat sie eine viel kleinere Schrittlänge als Sie …"

„Ich weiß! Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären, zumal ich auch Julie nicht eingeholt habe. Jedenfalls bin ich vielleicht drei, vier Minuten gelaufen, und dann war auf einmal das Licht weg."

„Das Laternenlicht?"

„Ja. Ich hatte keine Orientierung mehr. Zwar habe ich mit meiner Taschenlampe Julie die gesamte Nacht über gesucht, aber in den Sumpf bin ich nicht weit hineingegangen, zumal die Taschenlampe irgendwann den Geist aufgegeben hat. Erst am Morgen, als es hell wurde, habe ich sie dann gesehen."

Er verstummte, und Sam konnte sich gut vorstellen, was sich in seinen Gedanken abspielte.

„Und das Mädchen?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen. Vermutlich ist sie zu ihrer Familie zurückgelaufen."

„Und sie haben sich nicht gefragt, ob ihr nicht auch etwas zugestoßen ist?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, denn es war ja nicht sie, die tot in einem Sumpf lag, sondern meine Freundin."

_'Vermutlich ist das eine logische Haltung, wenn man erst einmal unter Schock steht',_ dachte Sam.

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, woran sie gestorben ist?"

John schaute zu Dean hinüber, der immer noch zwischen den Bäumen herumlief.

„Ich weiß, dass die Ärzte keine genaue Todesursache geben konnten, aber es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Julie einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Sie hatte einfach Todesangst, wissen Sie."

Sam wusste zwar gar nichts, aber vielleicht hatte John Recht. Plötzliche Panik und Angstattacken konnten womöglich zu einem Herzstillstand führen.

Er drehte sich zu Dean um, der gerade zurückkam. An seinem verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck konnte Sam erkennen, dass die ERM-Messung auch keine neuen Erkenntnisse gebracht hatte.

„Gut", seufzte er. „Wäre es noch möglich, den Tatort zu sehen?" John sah nicht besonders begeistert aus, sprach aber kurz mit dem Parkranger, und der nickte in Richtung des dichten Waldes.

„Es sind etwa 20 Minuten Weg, und wir haben noch genügend Tageslicht."

Also begaben sie sich in die Schatten des Waldes, in dessen Unterholz kein Weg mehr zu erkennen war. Mehrfach mussten sie sich durch eine kleine Gebüsch- oder Baumgruppe kämpfen oder einen Umweg wegen umgefallener Bäume oder Bäche machen. Dann aber kamen sie an eine lichtere Stelle, die nur noch sporadisch mit Gräsern und kleinen Bäumen bewachsen war.

„Achtung", warnte sie Bill. „Hier beginnt der Sumpf, wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, können Sie schnell in ein Wasserloch treten."

Unmutig senkte Dean den Blick auf den bereits sehr schlammigen Boden und trat vorsichtig auf trocken aussehende Grasbüschel. Das fehlte noch, dass seine Schuhe durchnässten! Irgendwie mochte er Wildnis nicht besonders. Eine entspannte Fahrt mit dem Impala durch großartige Landschaften, von denen sie auf ihren Reisen mehr als genügend sahen, gerne, aber durch _echten_ Schlamm und _echten_ Dreck mit _echten_ Mücken laufen musste er dann nicht. Vor allem, wenn es weder Motels, Burger, Pie oder eine Bar gab, und seiner Erfahrung nach fand man die in Nationalparks selten um die nächste Flussecke.

Er nahm sein ERM und hielt es nahe dem Boden, aber wieder schlug es nicht an. Allerdings erstaunte ihn das wenig, man musste sich dazu schon nahe an einem Ort befinden, an dem ein Geist gewesen war, und sie wussten leider nicht genau, wo sich das Mädchen befunden hatte. Genausogut hätte sie zehn Meter weiter erschienen sein können, und schon half ihnen das ERM nicht mehr. In Häusern dagegen ließ sich meist sehr präzise sagen, an welchem Ort ein Geist gesichtet worden war.

„Was gefunden?", fragte Sam leise. Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also entweder kein Glück, oder es ist kein Geist … wir werden recherchieren müssen, ob es irgendwelche lokalen Geschichten über ein Mädchen gibt, Unfälle, Morde ..."

Dean nickte mechanisch. Diese Arbeit war für Sam reserviert, er selbst brachte selten die Geduld dazu auf, im Internet nach Nachrichten, Theorien oder Überlieferungen zu suchen. Er schätzte, dass Sam seine Begabung dafür an der Uni entwickelt hatte; er selbst konnte sich außer des normalen Schulunterrichts, den sie beide gehabt hatten, an nichts erinnern, bei dem er theoretische Recherche hätte lernen können. Mit Sicherheit nicht von Dad.

„Ich habe mit dem Ranger gesprochen; in seiner Hütter in Big Cedar gibt es Internetverbindung, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir dorthin zurückgehen und schauen, wie weit wir kommen."

„Warum fahren wir nicht in die nächste Stadt zurück?", maulte Dean, der Gedanke daran, noch länger in dieser Einöde festzusitzen, heiterte ihn nicht gerade auf.

„Weil ich gedacht habe ...", fing Sam langsam an, auf die Art Langsamkeit, mit der er Dean für gewöhnlich unangenehme Nachrichten überbrachte.

„Was?", seufzte Dean.

„Dass wir heute Nacht hier bleiben und schauen, ob wir das Mädchen aufspüren können. Dann wissen wir es wenigstens, womit wir es zu tun haben."

„Du willst mitten in der Nacht in den Wald?" Dean spürte Wut in sich aufkochen. Warum fanden sie nicht einfach heraus, welche Verstorbene hinter dem Geist steckte und verbrannten ihre Gebeine? Im Tageslicht war es hier draußen schon ätzend genug, aber in der Dunkelheit … nicht, dass er Angst hatte, aber Lust, in einen Bären zu rennen oder im Unterholz herumzustolpern hatte er ebenfalls keine.

„Wie sonst sollen wir den Geist oder was immer das ist jagen?"

„Wenn es ein Dämon ist, wird er uns schon von alleine finden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es hier mit einem Dämon zu tun haben. Dämonen verstecken sich nicht fernab der Zivilisation im Wald, sie wollen unter die Leute, Deals abschließen. Dieses Wesen jedoch meidet Gesellschaft und lockt seine Opfer in einen Sumpf …es könnte natürlich ein Geist sein, aber das müssen wir herausfinden."

Dean fragte sich, ob der Umweg nach Oklahoma wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war … Geister in nassen Sümpfen zu jagen war weder eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, noch hatten sie die Zeit dafür – es gab wesentlich wichtigere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern mussten. Sie hätten diesen Fall irgendeinem anderen Jäger überlassen sollen. In diesem Land gab es dutzende guter Leute, die es mit einem einfachen Wald- und Wiesengeist aufnehmen konnten.

Aber nun waren sie hier, hatten den Fall angenommen und mussten ihn natürlich abschließen.

Missgelaunt schulterte er seinen Rucksack und folgte den anderen zurück auf den Wanderweg. Der Weg zurück kam ihm noch länger vor als der Hinweg, es gefiel ihm nicht, so lange mit seinen Gedanken alleine gelassen zu sein … immer wieder sah er Metatron vor sich und Gadriel, sorgte sich um Cas und suchte verzweifelt nach Lösungen, um einen Krieg unter den Engeln zu verhindern. Das Problem war, dass er und Sam und vielleicht noch Cas nur zu dritt waren – und dass die anderen verdammte Engel waren, geschwächt zwar durch den Fall, aber immer noch wesentlich stärker als sie. Eigentlich sollte ihn eine kleine Routineaufgabe wie dieser Waldgeist freuen – eine kurze Herausforderung, die sie aber mit ihrer Erfahrung schnell lösen sollten und danach zufrieden den kleinen Erfolg genießen konnten, vielleicht mit ein oder zwei Bieren und einem doppelten Cheesburger in irgendeiner Bar. Das Problem war, er konnte es nicht. Nicht, solange die Engel noch auf der Erde waren. Immer hatte er das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich woanders sein musste, nicht in den Wäldern Oklahomas.

Wenn das Engelproblem gelöst war ... vielleicht. Vielleicht hatten sie dann Ruhe, wenigstens für eine Weile. Crowley, so ein hinterhältiger kleiner Dämon er auch sein mochte, war umgänglich genug, um kein größeres Problem darzustellen. Und eines musste man ihm lassen: Er schien Prinzipien zu haben und diese einzuhalten. Irgendwer musste in der Hölle für Ordnung sorgen, und Dean musste zugeben, dass ihm Crowley lieber als jeder andere war. Ja, wenn sie mal auf jemanden trafen, der dumm genug gewesen war, einen Pakt mit Dämonen abzuschließen, dann würden sie ihm helfen … aber im Grunde lag es in der eigenen Verantwortung der Menschen, ob sie ihre Seele für zehn Jahre Glück verkaufen wollten oder nicht. Zu so etwas brauchte man nicht einmal Dämonen. Im Grunde fiel das nicht unter ihren Job. Sollten die Engel erst wieder zurück im Himmel sein und Cas ein wenig aufpassen, dass sie dort kein erneutes Chaos anrichteten, und Crowley die Hölle wieder regieren, würde es für sie nichts weiter zu tun geben als die alltäglichen Routinejobs – einen Rachegeist hier, einen Djinn dort , vielleicht lief ihnen ab und an ein Trickster über den Weg, um ein wenig Spannung hereinzubringen. Die paar Dämonen, die noch aus der Hölle hinüberkamen, würden sie im Vorbeigehen wieder zurückschicken.

Dean grinste, als er sich und Sam vorstellte, wie sie sich am Morgen jeden Tages verabschiedeten, beide ihr Lunchpaket in der Hand, und zu verschiedenen Jobs aufbrachen, um am Abend beim Essen ihr Tagesgeschäft zu besprechen.

Irgendwie deprimierte ihn diese Aussicht. Jäger zu sein sollte kein Routinejob sein. Aber das war das Gute an den Wesen, die sie jagten – denen würde schon etwas einfallen, um sie auf Trab zu halten.

Endlich kamen sie wieder aus dem Wald heraus; die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel, bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit würden noch einige Stunden vergehen.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns so kurzfristig helfen konnten", verabschiedete Sam nun John, der kurz nickte und dann zurück zu seinem Auto ging.

Auch er konnte es nicht erwarten, diesen Ort endlich zu verlassen, was Dean mehr als nachvollziehen konnte.

Sam wandte sich nun Bill zu.

„Wir müssten noch ein wenig im Internet recherchieren, wäre es machbar, dass wir Ihren PC nutzen? Wir sind noch am Überlegen, heute Nacht in den Wald zu gehen und zu schauen, ob wir etwas finden können."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, das Mädchen taucht noch einmal auf?", fragte der Parkranger zweifelnd. „Bestimmt gehörte sie zu einer Wandergruppe, die sich ebenfalls verlaufen hat, das passiert hier doch häufiger. Aus der Gegend ist sie jedenfalls nicht, das hätte ich Ihnen bereits gesagt."

„Sicher", meinte Sam schnell. „Aber vielleicht irrt sie immer noch im Wald herum? Wir müssen einfach jeder Spur nachgehen …"

‚_Wieder die Standardsätze_", dachte Dean müde, der übliche Versuch, ihre Arbeit zu verschleiern und nach normaler Polizeiarbeit aussehen zu lassen.

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie das unbedingt möchten, kein Problem … wir haben auch noch Wasser und ein paar Lebensmittel in der Hütte, die nächste Stadt ist ja eine Ecke weit weg."

„Sehr gut."

Sie betraten die kleine Hütte, die aus nicht viel mehr als einem großen Aufenthaltsraum und einem kleineren Hinterzimmer bestand, in dem einige Materialien gelagert waren. An einem Tisch stand auch ein alter Laptop, der nicht unbedingt den Eindruck machte, auf Hochleistung laufen zu können. Dean stellte sich auf einen langen Abend ein. Vermutlich dauerte alleine das Laden einer Internetseite bereits eine Viertelstunde. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke fallen und schaute sich hoffnungsvoll in dem Raum um, ob er nicht einen Kühlschrank finden konnte, der ihm mit ein paar kalten Bier weiterhelfen konnte.

Zu seinem Leidwesen gab es weder einen Kühlschrank noch ein richtiges Bad, nur eine kleine Abstellkammer mit einem Klo. Kein Waschbecken.

„Kann man hier nicht mal duschen?", fragte er Bill. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist kein Ferienhotel, sondern mein Arbeitsplatz. Wenn Sie Wasser suchen, draußen gibt es einen Schlauch, gleich neben dem Hintereingang."

Dean zählte bis zehn und drehte sich dann zu Sam um, der ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Mit dem Vorsatz, in dieser Neandertalerhütte keine Minute länger als nötig zu bleiben, setzte er sich neben seinen Bruder an den Laptop.

„Sammy, ich bitte dich, egal, was du an dem Teil tust, tue es schnell! Lass uns diesen verdammten Geist finden und dann wieder einen Teil dieser Welt aufsuchen, der wenigstens ein Minimum an Zivilisation bietet!"

Sam beugte sich nach unten, um den PC anzuschalten, und musste dabei ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Sofort verschlechterte sich Deans Laune noch mehr. Natürlich, seinem Bruder gefiel dieser Job! Während er, Dean, sich immer unter Menschen und in Städten am wohlsten gefühlt hatte, wenn er denn schon nicht in seinem Impala saß, so war Sam stets derjenige gewesen, der auch gerne mal die Wanderschuhe angezogen und für ein paar Stunden in die Wälder, Berge oder wo immer sie sich mit Dad aufgehalten hatten, verschwunden war. Dean hatte immer gedacht, dass er dies ausschließlich tat, um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben, aber langsam kam ihm der Verdacht, dass Sam all das – Natur, Pflanzen – vielleicht wirklich mochte.

Verdammte Hippies.

Der altersschwache PC kam nach und nach in Fahrt, während Bill ihnen ein paar Flaschen Wasser brachte. Kein Bier, aber immerhin eine Erleichterung nach dem Fußmarsch, der zumindest ihn ins Schwitzen gebracht hatte.

„Gab es hier in der Gegend in den letzten Jahren ungewöhnliche Todesfälle?", fragte Sam. „Außer Julies natürlich."

Die Recherche hatte begonnen.

„Nein", überlegte Bill. „Da fällt mir nichts dazu ein … aber ich bin auch erst für ein paar Monate hier und neu in der Gegend."

_Fantastisch._

„Gibt es jemanden, der uns weiterhelfen könnte?", hakte Sam nach.

Bill dachte nach.

„In der nächsten Stadt vielleicht, aber auch die ist einige Meilen weit weg … die Besiedlungsdichte ist hier nicht die höchste der Welt, wissen Sie."

_'Höchstens, wenn man Eichhörnchen und Geister zählt'_, dachte Dean verbittert.

„Ok, danke, wir schauen, was wir finden können", seufzte Sam und wandte sich dem PC zu. Bill ging wieder in das kleine Hinterzimmer, wo er anscheinend einige Ausrüstungsgegenstände überprüfte.

„Dann lass uns hoffen, dass das Internet besser Bescheid weiß", brummte Dean und beugte sich über Sams Schulter.

„Big Cedar, Todesfälle", schrieb Sam in die Suchleiste und schickte die Maschine an ihre Arbeit.

Wie befürchtet, dauerte der Suchlauf eine Ewigkeit, und mit jeder Sekunde verspürte Dean mehr Sehnsucht nach einer Dusche und einem Bier. Dann, endlich, erschienen die Ergebnisse -

„Nichts!", fluchte er und überflog schnell die wenigen Links, die ihnen angezeigt wurden, sich aber alle um den aktuellen Fall drehten,

„Kein Problem, ich versuche, über die regionalen Zeitungen etwas herauszufinden", beruhigte ihn Sam und tippte schnell einige Worte auf der Tastatur. Nach einigen Minuten lehnte er sich frustriert zurück.

„Da ist nichts zu machen, ich finde einfach keine Hinweise auf ein Verbrechen … ein paar Leute haben sich im Park verlaufen und sich das Bein gebrochen, ein paar sind beklaut worden und einer ist einmal von einem Bären angefallen worden … aber nichts davon kann mit einem übernatürlichen Phänomen zusammenhängen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Julie hatte einfach nur Pech."

„Aber wir wissen es besser, ja?", fragte Dean leicht provozierend, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er sich kindisch anhörte.

„Ein mysteriöses Mädchen mitten im Wald? Ein Tod ohne eindeutige Todesursache? Wo warst du während der letzten Jahre gewesen? Natürlich fällt das in unser Gebiet."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Der nächste Schritt bestünde darin, die nächsten Orte abzufahren und sich umzuhören. Aber da wir ohnehin einmal hier sind, würde ich vorschlagen, heute Nacht tatsächlich in den Wald zu gehen. Vielleicht finden wir den Geist und kommen so weiter."

„Toll", fluchte Dean. Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Sumpf laufen, nach einem Waldgeist suchen, keinen Schlaf bekommen … und immer noch hatte er kein Bier!

„Wenn wir mit dem Fall fertig sind, nehme ich mir eine Woche Urlaub", kündigte er an.

„Und wo willst du den verbringen? Im Fegefeuer oder doch lieber in der Hölle?", feixte Sam. Dean sah sich in seinen übelsten Fantasien bestätigt: Sam genoss das hier.

„Vielleicht kann uns Bill ein Zelt leihen, damit wir im Wald ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen", schlug sein Bruder vor und ging zu dem Parkranger.

Zelten. Das nächste in der Reihe der Dinge die Dean wahrhaftig verabscheute. Zumindest konnte er von sich behaupten, immer konsistent und ausdauernd in seinen Abneigungen gewesen zu sein. Seine Hobbys hatten irgendwie immer mäandert, als Kind hatte er sich alle paar Wochen an etwas Neuem versucht – Baseball, Schach, Skifahren, Gitarre spielen, Comics, PC-Spiele, Theater oder Zeitungsaustragen – und wie, als hätte alles, was sein Interesse einmal angefacht hatte, ein Haltbarkeitsdatum, hatte er es nach kurzer, aber heftiger Leidenschaft wieder fallen gelassen.

Was er dagegen hasste, das hasste er sein Leben lang.

Sam kam zurück, mit einem großen Stoffsack in der Hand.

„Er hatte tatsächlich ein Zelt für uns", erklärte er und wies auf zwei Schlafsäcke, die in einer Ecke lagen. „Und die dort können wir auch nehmen."

„Toll", murmelte Dean und nahm einen der Schlafsäcke.

„Denken Sie wirklich, dass sie heute Nacht etwas finden?", fragte Bill leicht besorgt. Wahrscheinlich traute er zwei FBI-Agenten nicht zu, sich alleine in dem Park zurechtzufinden.

„Wir denken schon, dass es uns neue Erkenntnisse bringen kann", wich Sam einer Antwort aus und packte noch ein paar Flaschen Wasser in seinen Rucksack, in dem sie zudem noch einige Sandwiches hatten.

„Vergessen Sie nicht, dass im Park keine Handys funktionieren, und ich werde auch vor morgen früh nicht wieder da sein."

„Kein Problem", beruhigte ihn Sam und öffnete die Tür, was Deans Laune noch mehr in den Keller stürzen ließ: Irgendwie hatte es der Himmel in der einen Stunde, die sie in der Hütte verbracht hatten, geschafft, sich mit dunklen, dicken Wolken zuzuziehen, und ein leichter Regen fiel auf sie nieder.

„Glück haben sie nicht gerade", sagte Bill überflüssigerweise, während sie wenigstens ihre Jacken aus dem Impala holten – freilich hatte keine davon eine Kapuze. Das konnte eine tolle Nacht werden.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen", verabschiedete sich Sam und schulterte seinen Rucksack, auf den er das Zelt gebunden hatte.

Bill stieg in sein Auto und fuhr davon, einen sehnsüchtigen Blick von Dean nach sich ziehend. Als er hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden war, holte Sam ihr Gewehr aus dem Kofferraum des Impala und eine kleine Eisenstange, die er Dean gab.

„Lass uns einen Geist jagen", grinste er fast unternehmungslustig, wofür ihm Dean am liebsten eine runtergehauen hätte.

Widerwillig setzte er sich seinen Rucksack auf und lief hinter Sam her in den Wald. Es wude langsam Abend, die Schatten unter den Bäumen wurden größer, und bald schon konnte man die Konturen um sie herum kaum mehr erkennen. Zu allem Überfluss wurde der Regen immer stärker und lief Dean permanent in die Augen. Für ihre Rucksäcke hatten sie zwar einen Regenschutz, aber ihre Kleidung und Schuhe waren völlig durchweicht, und langsam, aber sicher wünschte sich Dean, selbst zum Geist zu werden.

„Sind wir nicht bald da?", maulte er, als er zum wiederholten Mal in eine tiefe Pfütze getreten war, die sich auf dem unebenen Boden überall angesammelt hatten. Dummerweise hatte er nur ein Paar Turnschuhe; vermutlich würde er sich neue kaufen müssen, sobald sie wieder zurück in der Welt waren, denn diese hier würden seiner Einschätzung nach etwa ein Jahr zum Trocknen brauchen.

„Nein, etwa zwanzig Minuten noch", antwortete Sam, der gedankenverloren neben ihm lief, der Blick starr, er schien nicht wirklich darauf zu achten, wo er hinlief angesichts der Wasserpützen, in die er unentwegt trat.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Dean, der wusste, dass hinter Sams schweigsamen Minuten selten etwas Gutes steckte.

Sein Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nur dass ...", er zögerte, „dass wir, wenn die Engel erst einmal zurück im Himmel sind, vielleicht die Trials wieder aufnehmen sollten."

Dean stolperte vor Schreck über eine Wurzel und konnte einen Sturz nur knapp vermeiden.

„Was?", rief er ungläubig. „Hat dir der Regen das Gehirn verhagelt?"

Sam drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was sollen wir sonst tun? Solange Crowley an der Macht ist, wird er nicht innehalten, bis er uns hereingelegt und irgendwie für immer in der Hölle gefangen hat. Und wenn Crowley nicht mehr an der Macht ist, wenn wir ihn töten, wird nur irgendjemand noch Schlimmeres folgen."

Dean war zu schockiert, um etwas zu sagen.

„Ich meine, es gibt so viele Dämonen in der Hölle – welche wie Lillith und Meg, vielleicht noch bösere."

„Meg war gar nicht so übel", protestierte Dean und fragte sich, wie weit sie kommen mussten, dass er einen Dämon verteidigte, nur um seinem Bruder nicht recht geben zu müssen.

„Über kurz oder lang werden sie alle irgendwann auf die Erde kommen – und sei es nur, weil Crowley sich dabei langweilt, Verträge einzusammeln. Sie werden Menschen töten, Dean. Es gibt eine Chance, die Hölle endlich für immer zu schließen, meinst du nicht, dass wir die nutzen sollten?"

„Nein", meinte Dean sofort. „wir können die Dämonen auch auf die gute alte Art und Weise töten – bannen, exorzieren, mit dem Messer erstechen oder Cas sein Ding tun lassen."

„Ja, aber wie lange wird das dauern? Und wie viele Unschuldige werden bis dahin leiden?"

„Also opfern wir einfach einen dieser Unschuldigen?", schnappte Dean. „Ich dachte, unsere Regel wäre, nie jemanden aufzugeben, auch nicht für ein größeres Wohl. Aber das gilt wohl nicht, wenn derjenige einer von uns ist."

„Wer sonst außer einem Jäger sollte es tun? Wir haben es schon einmal beinahe geschafft, wir können es wieder schaffen."

„Nein!", sagte Dean so laut, dass man es beinahe als Schreien bezeichnen konnte. Er packte Sam an dessen Jacke und zwang ihn, sich umzudrehen und ihm in die Augen zu schauen,

„Wir haben es eben nicht geschafft!"

„Du hast es nicht geschafft", korrigierte Sam vorsichtig, womit er Deans Wut erst richtig entfachte.

„Ach ja? Nun bin ich schuld? Weil ich zu schwach war, um dich sterben zu lassen? Ist es das, was du sagen willst?"

„Ich sage nur, dass es klappen kann."

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen", knurrte Dean. „Ich habe es beim ersten Mal nicht, und werde es weiterhin nicht tun."

„Und wie willst du das schaffen? Mich festbinden?"

Dean schwieg, und beide hatten wahrscheinlich die Zeit vor Augen, in der er und Bobby Sam in dessen Keller gesperrt hatten, um ihn von seiner Abhängigkeit von Dämonenblut auszunüchtern.

„Wenn nichts anderes hilft, ja", meinte er nur, nicht als Scherz, sondern, weil er dies tatsächlich als praktische Maßnahme ansah.

Sam schnaubte und drehte sich wieder um.

„Denkst du, du kannst das einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden?", fragte Dean drohend.

„Es ist mein Leben."

„Nein! Verdammt noch mal, das ist es eben nicht! Kein Leben ist nur das von irgendjemandem!"

Jetzt hatte er Sams Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was?"

„Ja, genau das ist es nämlich! Du denkst immer, es sei alleine deine Entscheidung, aber das ist es nicht! Es gibt Menschen, die machen sich was aus dir, die teilen dein Leben, und ja, denen gehört es auch, wenigstens ein kleines bisschen, und wenn du denkst, dass du so egoistisch sein kannst und das einfach ignorieren, dann -"

„Dann was?"

„Dann haue ich dir jetzt eine rein", stellte Dean nüchtern fest, woraufhin Sam zu lachen anfing.

„Findest du das lustig?"

Sam neigte den Kopf ein wenig. „Ja", meinte er grinsend. Dean überlegte für einen Moment, ob er Sam _tatsächlich_ einfach eine klatschen sollte, aber er kannte seinen Bruder mittlerweile zu gut.

„In Ordnung, was ist es?"

„Dean, ich habe nie gesagt, dass wir selbst die Trials angehen sollten", seufzte Sam.

Verblüfft starrte Dean ihn an.

„Ach, und wer dann?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber kann jemanden geben. Jemanden wie Benny zum Beispiel."

„Und wieso sollte Benny sein Leben opfern dürfen und wir nicht?"

„Dürfen würde ich das nicht nennen."

„Aber wo ist der Unterschied zu uns?"

„Na ja", meinte Sam, „Benny war eigentlich schon tot, oder? Er hatte kein Problem, wieder zu sterben, und er hatte niemanden, der – du weißt schon."

„Ihn davon abgehalten hätte?"

Sams Schweigen war Antwort genug.

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Die Trials durchzuziehen bedeutet, dass jemand sterben muss, sich opfern muss, egal, ob er Freunde oder Angehörige hat oder nicht, ob er mal tot war oder nicht, ob er Mensch, Vampir oder Dämon ist – und das ist nicht ok für mich, egal, in welcher Ausführung."

Als Sam nichts sagte, packte Dean ihn wieder an der Schulter und schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

„Versprich mir, dass du das nie wieder fordern wirst, egal, in welchem Zusammenhang oder von wem. Ich will davon nie wieder hören."

Als Sam beinahe unmerklich nickte, ließ ihn Dean los und nahm wieder die Eisenstange in die Hand, die er auf den Boden gelegt hatte.

„Dann lass uns diesen verdammten Geist suchen und so schnell wie möglich aus dem Regen rauskommen."

Sie liefen noch ein paar Minuten durch den immer dunkler werdenden Wald, bevor sie an die Stelle kamen, an der Julie dem Mädchen in das Dickicht gefolgt war. Immer noch kennzeichnete ein rot-weißes Absperrband das Wiesenstück, im Dämmerlicht blass und unscheinbar vor der drückenden Dunkelheit.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ Dean den Rucksack fallen, auch wenn dieser nicht sehr schwer war. Sam schnallte das Zelt von seinem ab und begann, es aufzustellen; natürlich war auch es vollkommen vom Regen durchnässt, aber, so hoffte Dean, nur von außen. Der Aufbau entwickelte sich zu einer anstrengenden und nervenaufreibenden Arbeit, da sie mehrfach neu ansetzen mussten, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur eine entfernte Ahnung davon hatte, wie man ein Zelt aufbaute. Nachdem Dean die letzte Plane über den unangenehm nassen Stoff geworfen hatte und Sam, der diese am anderen Ende auffing, mit einem Schwall Wasser überschüttet hatte, trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und begutachtete ihr Werk.

„Einen Preis werden wir wohl nicht gewinnen", meinte er grinsend, als er das doch arg schräge Zelt begutachtete.

„Egal, Hauptsache, es ist trocken", meinte Sam und warf seinen Rucksack in das Innere, nachdem er den Regenschutz abgenommen hatte.

„Nur solange wir beide draußen sind", bemerkte Dean mürrisch und wischte sich mit beiden Händen das Regenwasser aus dem Gesicht und den kurzen Haaren.

Allerdings rissen die Wolken gerade ein wenig auf, und der Regen wurde schwächer. Zum Glück hatten sie zumindest ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln mit, und wenn es von jetzt an trocken blieb, würden sie, falls das Mädchen auftauchte, auch wieder nach draußen gehen können ohne erneut nass zu werden. Auf eine Lungenentzündung am nächsten Morgen hatte Dean nämlich wenig Lust.

Also zogen sie sich um und setzten sich vorsichtig in das Zelt, das allerdings einigermaßen dicht zu halten schien.

„Es hätte ruhig eine Stunde eher aufhören können", maulte Dean mit Blick auf seine durchnässten Schuhe, die im Zelteingang standen und ihm definitiv noch Freude machen würden.

„Ja, hättest du mal unsere Regenschirme nicht in der Bar in Texas vergessen", stellte Sam nüchtern fest und trocknete sich mit einem übrig gebliebenen T-Shirt notdürftig die langen Haare.

„He, ist das meins?", fragte Dean empört. Sam schaute das Shirt an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Müde ließ sich Dean auf den Zeltboden fallen, zu erschöpft, um zu streiten. Irgendwie war er tatsächlich keine körperliche Anstrengung mehr gewöhnt.

„Was meinst du, kommt der Geist wirklich wieder?"

„Keine Ahnung, wir können wohl nur warten. Am besten machen wir kein Licht, damit wir die Laterne sehen können, sobald das Mädchen kommt. Ach, und wir sollten Wachschichten einteilen."

Es war nun eine Stunde vor Mitternacht, und vor ihnen lagen etwa fünf oder sechs Stunden tiefste Nacht.

„Wer übernimmt die erste Schicht?", fragte Dean in der Hoffnung, sich für eine Weile hinlegen zu können.

„Schlaf' du nur, ich bin noch nicht müde", antwortete Sam zu seiner Erleichterung, und er hatte kaum Gelegenheit, sich zu fragen, woher die nach und nach aufkommenden Tierschreie rührten, als er auch schon in den Schlaf fiel.

Er träumte kurz, aber heftig, eine wilde Aneinanderreihung von Gesprächen mit Cas und Metatron, und als dann auch noch Crowley auf die Bildfläche kam, schreckte er hoch, in höchster Alarmbereitschaft und im ersten Moment unsicher, wo er sich befand.

Sam hockte vor ihm, die Taschenlampe seines Handys auf den Boden gerichtet, um ihn nicht direkt anzuleuchten.

„Wach auf", sagte er leise.

Dean richtete sich auf und fühlte sich, als habe ihn jemand mit der Eisenstange zu lange geschlagen. Er fragte sich, wie lange er geschlafen hatte – gefühlt waren es nur ein paar Minuten gewesen, im schwachen Licht des Handys konnte er aber sehen, dass Sams zerzauste Haare wieder trocken waren. Er musste länger weggetreten sein.

Vielleicht wurde er doch langsam zu alt für den Job.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte er verschlafen und versuchte verzweifelt, wach zu werden.

„Ich glaube, ich sehe ein Licht im Wald", flüsterte Sam und machte das Handy wieder aus. Schlagartig kehrte Leben in Dean zurück, und er schob vorsichtig den Zelteingang ein Stück zur Seite. Richtig, etwa 30 Meter von ihnen entfernt flackerte ein goldenes Licht, immer wieder kurzzeitig hinter einem Baum verschwunden, bevor es wieder auftauchte.

„Warten wir?", fragte er leise und spürte, wie die Aufregung von ihm Besitz ergriff – eine schöne Art von Aufregung, das Bedürfnis, ein Geheimnis zu lüften und schnellstmöglich erfolgreich zu lösen.

„Besser ja", sagte Sam. „Vermutlich wäre es gut, wenn wir nicht auch in den Wald rennen."

Dean sagte nichts, während das Licht immer näher kam. Allmählich konnten sie auch die Konturen einer dunklen Gestalt sehen – einer menschlichen Gestalt, die tatsächlich eine altmodische Laterne hielt.

„Ok, selbst für Jäger-Maßstäbe ist das ziemlich gruselig", kommentierte Dean, als das Mädchen, dessen Beschreibung sie nun schon öfter gehört hatten, nur wenige Meter vor ihrem Zelt stehen blieb.

„Hallo?", hörte er Sam neben sich zögernd rufen.

Das Mädchen reagierte nicht, sondern schaute sie nur ruhig und ausdruckslos an.

„Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Wieder erhielten sie keine Antwort. Das Mädchen hatte nur ein zerrissenes weißes Kleid an und schien von Kopf bis Fuß klatschnass zu sein. Dean konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob sie ein Mensch oder Geist war – er hörte Sam, wie er in seinem Rucksack nach dem ERM-Gerät suchte. Natürlich hatten sie ihr Zelt mit Salz geschützt, der Geist, insofern es einer war, konnte ihnen nichts anhaben. Aber irgendwie schien es Dean auch weniger ein Problem zu sein, sich _vor_ dem Geist zu schützen als eher, ihm nahe zu kommen.

„He!", rief er, als das Mädchen sich unerwarteterweise umdrehte und in den Wald zurückging.

„Bleib stehen!"

Bevor er richtig wusste, was er tat, war er aufgestanden und einige Meter in den Wald gelaufen. Undeutlich nahm er Sam hinter sich wahr, der ihm etwas zurief – aber auf einmal schien es ihm das wichtigste auf der Welt, diesem golden schimmernden Laternenlicht hinterherzulaufen. Ehe er es sich versah, rannte er auch schon mitten durch den Wald, immer dem Mädchen nach, kaum auf Äste oder Steine achtend.

Es war schwer zu beschreiben, aber das Mädchen wusste schon, wo es hinging. Seine Aufgabe, die einzige in dieser Welt war, ihm zu folgen.

Auf einmal spürte er Nässe an seinen Füßen – die Schuhe hatte er gar nicht erst angezogen - und merkte, wie der Boden nachgab.

Verdammt, er hatte den Sumpf erreicht. Aber das durfte ihn nicht aufhalten. Immer noch sah er das Laternenlicht vor sich, nun viel näher – er hatte es beinahe erreicht! Noch ein paar Schritte nur, dann würde er es berühren können –

Bevor er allerdings das Mädchen erreichen konnte, flog er der Länge nach über eine Wurzel und fiel in eine große Pfütze.

Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, erstarrte er.

Das Licht war weg. Ringsherum sah er nur Schwärze, und er hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, wo er hergekommen war.

Er atmete tief durch. Bald wurde es doch Morgen werden, oder? Wenn er etwa eine Stunde geschlafen hatte, waren es doch nur noch vier Stunden bis zum ersten Licht? Es würde ihm ein Leichtes sein, zurückzufinden.

Mit Anstrengung versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Er war nur in einem Sumpf. In einem Wald. Sam war in der Nähe, und bald würde die Nacht enden.

Warum zum Teufel hatte er dann so eine Scheißangst?

Aus irgendeinem Grund machten ihm der Matsch, die pechschwarze Dunkelheit und die nächtlichen Geräusche verrückt. Was, wenn er doch nicht mehr hier rauskam? Wenn er sich den Fuß brach oder ertrank?

‚_So ein Quatsch, wie sollst du in einem verdammten Sumpf ertrinken_', hörte er eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, aber da war eine viel lautere, und die schrie in Qualen … und auf einmal hatte er Angst zu sterben.

In dem Moment erhellte ein Licht seine Umgebung, und ein kurzer Moment der Erleichterung schlug um in grenzenlose Todesangst, als er das Mädchen wieder sah, nicht mehr als zehn Meter von ihm entfernt.

Er wollte noch nicht sterben! Panisch kroch er rückwärts, kam aber kaum vom Fleck. Das Mädchen mit seinen großen, dunklen Augen kam immer näher, mit ruhigen, sicheren Schritten, und ihm war völlig klar, dass sie das letzte sein würde, das er auf dieser Erde sah.

Dann wurde ihr Körper von einem langen, dünnen Stock durchstoßen, und sie löste sich augenblicklich in Rauch auf. Sam ließ die Eisenstange fallen und ging in die Hocke, er atmete so schwer, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Als er wieder halbwegs bei Atem war, stand er auf, zog Dean hoch und grinste.

„Also doch ein Geist", meinte er sachlich.

Dean erwachte vom irrsinnig lauten Zwitschern der Vögel. Verflucht, wie konnten die so einen Krach machen? Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um.

Er lag in dem Zelt in seinem Schlafsack, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Öffnung in das Innere. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung trat er an die Luft und genoss den Anblick der grünen Bäume, des mit Tau besetzten Grases und des blauen Himmels.

Irgendwie hatte er gestern Nacht nicht gedacht, das alles noch einmal zu sehen.

Er setzte sich auf das Gras und ließ sich einfach von der Sonne bescheinen. Nach wie vor hatte er keine Schuhe an, und seine Hosen und Ärmel waren größtenteils mit getrocknetem Schlamm bedeckt.

_Fantastisch_. Er hoffte, er hatte noch saubere Wechselkleidung im Kofferraum, denn so konnte er sich kaum in sein Auto setzen.

Im sonnigen, hellen Tageslicht kam es ihm absurd vor, was während der letzten Nacht passiert war. War er wirklich einem Geist in ein unbekanntes Moor nachgelaufen, obwohl er wusste, dass genauso schon jemand ums Leben gekommen war?

‚_Wenn die Leute ihren Verstand anschalten würden, bevor sie handeln, wären wir arbeitslos_', dachte er sarkastisch an seine eigenen Worte. Irgendwas an diesem Geist hatte seinen Verstand definitiv ausgeschalten. Nie im Leben hätte er so etwas getan, wenn er klar hätte denken können. Glücklicherweise schien zumindest Sam nicht von der Aura des Geistes, oder was immer es war, beeinflusst gewesen zu sein. Er sah seinen Bruder vor sich, völlig außer Atem. Er musste sich die Seele aus dem Leib gerannt haben, obwohl Dean sich nicht erinnern konnte, besonders schnell gelaufen zu sein. Auch das hatte John ja bereits angedeutet; der Geist schien in der Lage zu sein, die räumlichen Entfernungen zu manipulieren.

‚_Oder die zeitlichen_', dachte er und merkte, wie unendlich erschöpft er war.

Er hörte hinter sich ein Geräusch und sah Sam aus dem Zelt treten und sich strecken. Sein Bruder sah in etwa so aus, wie Dean sich fühlte. Auch seine Hose und sein Hemd waren mit Schlamm bespritzt, der in der Nacht getrocknet war, und Dean beschloss augenblicklich, dass auch Sam so nicht in seinen Impala durfte. Sein Hemd hatte an der Seite einen langen Riss, seine Haare waren ein wildes Durcheinander an verknoteten Strähnen.

„Wenigstens", nickte Dean anerkennend, „würdest du jeden Bären abschrecken, der auch nur daran denken würde, uns zum Frühstück zu verspeisen."

Sam begutachtete sein zerrissenes Hemd. „Na ja, dich würden sie auch nicht gerade zum Tee einladen."

„Ich sag' es ja immer wieder, Camping ist mir zu – natürlich."

Sam setzte sich neben ihn und streckte seine Beine aus.

„Im Normalfall rennt man beim Camping auch nicht mitten in der Nacht durch ein Moor und fällt alle drei Meter in eine Schlammpfütze."

„Dass unser Leben sich nicht im Bereich ‚Normalfall' abspielt, solltest du mittlerweile wissen."

Beide schwiegen für eine Weile, dann beschloss Dean, dass es Zeit war über die Nacht zu sprechen.

„Hör mal – was gestern passiert ist …"

„Ich weiß, dass der Geist dich dazu veranlasst hat", unterbrach ihn Sam schnell. „Natürlich wärst du nicht so dumm, alleine in ein Moor zu rennen, zumindest nicht nach dem, was Julie passiert ist."

„Es war anders als alles, was ich bisher erlebt habe", meinte Dean langsam. „Als ob ich nicht mehr selbst denken könnte und stattdessen ferngesteuert wäre … macht das Sinn?"

„Nein", antwortete Sam prompt. „Aber das machen unsere Jobs selten."

„Was also ist das? Ein normaler Geist wohl kaum, oder?"

„Eine _Art_ Geist muss es ein … aber da ist noch mehr, und das müssen wir herausfinden. Wieso hast du dich eigentlich nicht gewehrt? Ich meine, er scheint genauso verwundbar zu sein wie andere Geister, und die sind für uns doch Routinearbeit?"

„Wie ich sagte, dieser Geist ist anders … Sammy, als ich alleine draußen im Moor war, hatte ich auf einmal eine Wahnsinnsangst …"

„Angst wovor?"

Dean erschauderte bei der Erinnerung. „Angst zu sterben."

Sam sah ihn amüsiert an. „Zu sterben?"

„Ja, verdammt. Das ist mir noch nie passiert, aber in dem Moment, in der Dunkelheit, um mich herum nur Moor und Wald und dieses gruselige Mädchen – da kam dann diese Todesangst."

Sam nickte. „Irgendwie macht das Sinn … Julie ist am Schock gestorben, ich wette, auch sie hatte solche Angst, dass schlicht ihr Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen … wenn selbst gestandene Jäger wie du Schiss kriegen, ist das nicht normal. Ich denke, das ist einfach die Art, auf die der Geist tötet."

„Vielen Dank für die Anteilnahme."

„Ach, hör' auf. Das ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass du beinahe gestorben bist oder sogar ganz."

„Immerhin hat der Geist schon mal getötet!"

„Ja, aber du hattest etwas, das Julie nicht hatte."

„Und was?"

Sam sah ihn grinsend an. „Mich."

„Ja, was war eigentlich mit dir? Du hast ausgesehen, als wärst du mit einem Geparden um die Wette gelaufen."

„Keine Ahnung, auch das war komisch … ich bin dir natürlich sofort nachgerannt, nachdem ich wenigstens die Eisenstange gefunden hatte, aber ich kam dir nicht näher, so schnell ich gelaufen bin. Und ich bin bestimmt nicht langsam."

Sam war immer schneller als Dean gewesen, alleine wegen seiner längeren Beine. Es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass er ihn nicht eingeholt hätte.

„Dieser Geist kann noch um einiges mehr als nur erschrecken", meinte Dean düster.

„Ja, irgendwie muss er die physikalischen Gesetze außer Kraft setzen können … ich habe alles versucht, ich glaube, so schnell bin ich noch nie gerannt. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass du – na ja, wie Julie enden würdest. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich mir nichts gebrochen habe, ich habe überhaupt nicht mehr darauf geachtet, wo ich hingelaufen bin, es war ja stockdunkel. Gefühlt habe ich jedes Schlammloch mitgenommen, das es in diesem elenden Sumpf gibt. Sag' nicht, dass ich so furchtbar aussehe wie du …"

„Schlimmer", meinte Dean mitleidlos. Er sah jetzt erst, dass Sam mitten auf der Stirn einen langen Kratzer hatte, der mit getrocknetem Blut bedeckt war und wieder aufgerissen war. „Bist du vor einen Baum gerannt?"

„Vor einen? Ich glaube, vor alle."

Dean stand seufzend auf, holte die kleine Tasche mit Notfallausrüstung aus seinem Rucksack, die sie überall hin mitnahmen, entnahm ihr ein Stück Stoff und schüttete etwas Wasser darauf.

„Still halten", befahl er und wischte vorsichtig das Blut und den Dreck aus der Wunde.

„Bist du sicher, dass dich kein Bär angegriffen hat?", fragte er. „Ich glaube fast, das sollte genäht werden …"

„Keine Zeit", wehrte Sam ab. „Wir müssen den Geist erledigen, bevor er ein neues Opfer findet."

Dean widersprach nicht. Keiner von ihnen war besonders scharf darauf, in ein Krankenhaus zu gehen, wenn sie es nicht unbedingt mussten. Also suchte er ein großes Pflaster, klebte es quer über den Riss und strich Sams Haare so weit es ging darüber, ohne dass sie ihm in die Augen fielen.

„Eventuell kann ich dich so wieder unter Menschen lassen", grinste er und wandte sich nun dem Zelt zu, das sie wieder abbauen mussten. „Können wir das nicht einfach hier lassen?"

Müde machten sie sich an die Arbeit, und kurze Zeit später waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach Big Cedar, die neugierigen Blicke zweier kleiner Wandergruppen ignorierend, die ihnen entgegen kamen. Offensichtlich war heute mehr Betrieb als die vergangenen Tage.

„Am liebsten wäre mir, wir könnten uns schnell umziehen, bevor Bill –", setzte Dean an, als der Parkranger auch schon aus seiner Hütte gerannt kam.

„Ich dachte schon, Sie haben sich auch im Wald verlaufen!", rief er erleichtert, runzelte aber die Stirn, als er die beiden sah.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ach, nichts, wir sind nur – etwas vom Weg abgekommen", meinte Dean kurz angebunden und näherte sich seinem Impala.

„Und? Haben Sie das Mädchen gefunden?"

Dean schaute Sam flüchtig an und fand seine Auffassung bestätigt: Sie sollten die Geschichte lieber für ich behalten.

„Nein", sagte er daher und wuchtete seinen Rucksack in den Kofferraum.

„Hätt' ich auch nicht gedacht", nickte Bill. „Wahrscheinlich ist sie doch am Schock gestorben und nicht ermordet worden, Sie wissen ja, wie Frauen sind … ein paar Stunden alleine in der Wildnis sind da manchmal schon genug. Trotzdem tragisch, natürlich."

„Natürlich", gab Dean ihm Recht und holte saubere Kleidung aus dem Impala. „Wir würden jetzt zurück zu – äh, unserer Zentrale fahren." Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo das nächste FBI-Büro war, und es war ihm auch egal.

„Klar. Schätze mal, das hier war für Sie eine Zeitverschwendung."

„Immerhin haben wir mal etwas frische Luft geschnappt", meinte Dean mit einem gequälten Ausdruck. „Können wir uns in der Hütte noch schnell umziehen?"

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie im Auto und ließen, sehr zu Deans Erleichterung, Big Cedar im Rückspiegel verschwinden.

„Wir werden wohl noch einmal herkommen müssen", seufzte Sam. Dean schüttelte sich. „Das weißt du nicht. Das Mädchen kann auch woanders begraben sein."

„Natürlich."

Allerdings hatte er wie anscheinend auch Sam das ungute Gefühl, dass sie den trostlosen Parkplatz und die weiten Wälder nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er, während er die ziemlich einsame Straße entlangfuhr, die von Big Cedar zurück in die Zivilisation führte – wobei diese sich auf einige kleine Orte im Umkreis der nächsten 100 Meilen beschränkte. Die nächste größere Stadt war noch ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt.

„Da wir es mit etwas zumindest Geistähnlichem zu tun haben, würde ich vorschlagen, wir ziehen die Routine durch – befragen, recherchieren, Bibliotheken, Polizeidienststellen … irgendwo muss das Mädchen ja her sein."

„Und was, wenn sie mit einer Wandergruppe von sonstwoher gekommen ist? Dann kommen wir regional nicht weiter."

„Schon, aber willst du die ganze USA abgrasen? Außerdem bleiben Geister meistens in der Gegend, in der sie gestorben sind, also müssen wir hier nach einem Todesfall suchen."

„Ja, geht klar. Zuerst aber suchen wir ein Motel, so wie wir aussehen, lässt uns niemand in eine Polizeistelle – vermutlich noch nicht einmal in die Stadt …"

In Mena, dem nächsten Ort, der mehr als eine Ansammlung von zwei Häusern mit einem Maschendrahtzaun drumherum darstellte, checkten sie in das erstbeste Motel ein, duschten ausführlich und holten sich danach erst einmal etwas zu essen, bevor es sich Sam vor seinem Laptop bequem machte und die eigentliche Recherche startete.

„So viele Orte gibt es im Umkreis von 30, 40 Kilometern um Big Cedar nicht, höchstens ein halbes Dutzend, und die haben alle nicht viel mehr als ein- oder zweihundert Einwohner … oh, das aufsehenerregendste Ereignis des letzten Jahres war der Bruch eines kleinen Staudamms zwei Orte weiter …"

„Es muss doch irgendwas passiert sein – ein Unfall mit Todesfolge? Selbstverteidigung mit Todesfolge? Selbstmord? Du siehst, ich bin gar nicht mehr so anspruchsvoll und fordere einen echten, richtigen Mord", sagte Dean, der es sich mit seinem Burger auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte und Sam wie üblich die eher technische Seite der Recherche überließ.

„Nichts … in den Lokalnachrichten ist höchstens mal von einem tollwütigen Hund die Rede oder von einem Ladendiebstahl … es hilft wohl nichts, wir müssen mit den Leuten reden. Zumindest können wir uns wieder raustrauen, ohne dass man uns für Monster aus dem Sumpf hält."

„Ich wäre ja froh, wenn wir so eins hätten, denn dann würde ich ihm eine über den Schädel ziehen und wieder nach Hause fahren", gähnte Dean, der die kurze und unbequeme Nacht nur allzu unangenehm in den Knochen spürte.

Trotzdem stand er auf, zog seine Jacke an und folgte Sam zu dem Impala.

„Wo fangen wir an?"

„Na ja, wo würdest du am ehesten Dorfklatsch vermuten – wo gehen die Leute hin, wenn sie Gesellschaft suchen?"

Sam seufzte. „Also wieder eine Bar …"

„Was heißt wieder? Nach dem gestrigen Abend haben wir uns allemal ein oder zwei Bier verdient!"

Also folgten sie der Hauptstraße solange, bis sie vor ein Gebäude kamen, das zwar wenig einladend aussah, aber mit einem Schild namens „Last Stop" und einigen Männern, welche gerade in einer Gruppe darin verschwanden, durchaus den Eindruck erweckte, als könnten sie dort fündig werden.

„Last Stop", murmelte Dean. „Auf jeden Fall passt der Name – bei allem, was nach diesem Kaff kommt, sollte man lieber nicht anhalten, wenn man nicht gerade einen Fetisch für einen Haufen Bäume, Schlamm oder Geister hat."

Sie parkten den Impala auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite und betraten den Pub. Innen sah es genauso aus, wie das Äußere vermuten ließ: Klein, dunkel, unspektakulär, aber durchaus annehmbar, wenn man sich einfach nur auf ein Bier treffen wollte. Viel war noch nicht los; es war auch erst um vier am Nachmittag, gerade einmal fünf oder sechs Gäste verloren sich in dem schummrigen Raum. Sam und Dean setzten sich an die Bar und bestellten jeder ein Bier. Sie hatten schon beschlossen, keine falsche Identitäten zu benutzen; als FBI-Agenten würden sie in dem kleinen Ort vermutlich nur auf eine Wand der Abschottung treffen, und als Journalisten, die einen Artikel über regionale Geschichten schrieben, würden sie sich nur verdächtig machen – keine Zeitung würde ihren Lesern einen Bericht über eine Ansammlung an unbekannten Dörfern zumuten. Sie würden einfach versuchen müssen, als sie selbst durchzukommen.

Harry putzte das letzte Glas und stellte es hinter sich auf die Ablagefläche. Die Vorbereitungen waren damit erledigt; bis zum frühen Abend, an dem sich seine Bar für gewöhnlich füllte, würden noch ein oder zwei Stunden vergehen. Das war für ihn meist die ruhigste Zeit des Tages. Am Vormittag kümmerte er sich um die buchhalterischen und organisatorischen Arbeiten und räumte die Überbleibsel des oft langen Kneipenabends vom Vortag auf, dann füllte er die Vorräte nach, kaufte ein und stellte alles bereit für die nächste Runde an Gästen, die sich hauptsächlich aus Einheimischen, die nach der Arbeit auf ein Bier oder ein einfaches Essen hereinkamen, oder älteren Leuten, die vornehmlich auf der Suche nach einem Gesprächspartner waren, zusammensetzte.

‚_Nein_', dachte er, '_nicht hauptsächlich – eher gänzlich_'. Fremde erlebten Mena beinahe ausschließlich als Durchfahrer zum nahe gelegenen Nationalpark; die Übernachtungsgäste, welche oft Mena als letzten oder ersten Zwischenstopp nach ihrem Ausflug in die Wälder nutzten, hatten andere Dinge im Kopf als sich unter die Einheimischen in einer Kneipe zu mischen. Ihm gefiel das so auch besser. Er mochte die kleine, untereinander gut bekannte Gemeinschaft der Stadt – er brauchte externe Gäste eigentlich nicht. Und sie brauchten seine Kneipe nicht. Daher hatte er auch verwundert auf den großen, schwarzen Impala geschaut, der direkt gegenüber auf einem kleinen Parkplatz abgestellt worden war. Die zwei Männer, die daraufhin in seine Kneipe gekommen waren, sahen auch überhaupt nicht aus wie Wanderer, die nur nach dem Weg fragen oder gar noch einen letzten Absacker vor der Abfahrt zum Nationalpark trinken wollten. Seiner Erfahrung nach fuhren Wanderfreaks keine Impalas; und sie trugen auch eher wetterfeste Wanderjacken und -hosen als Jeans und Hemden. Was also wollten sie hier?

„Hi", sprach ihn der kleinere der beiden an. Harry musterte ihn neugierig. Kurze Haare irgendwo zwischen dunkelblond und hellbraun, grüne Augen und eine dunkelbraune Lederjacke – er vermutete in ihm sofort den Besitzer des Impala. Nein, das war niemand, der in seiner Freizeit einsame Wanderwege entlanglief, er erweckte den unbestimmten Eindruck, eine Stadt und Leute um sich herum haben zu müssen.

„Ich bin Dean, und das ist mein Bruder Sam."

Harry wandte sich dem zweiten Gast zu und wurde sofort misstrauisch. Bruder? Mit seinen braunen Augen und braunen Haaren sah er Dean nicht im Geringsten ähnlich. Er fragte sich, ob die beiden etwas zu verbergen hatten. Dennoch – sie waren seine Gäste, also versuchte er, aufgeschlossen zu sein.

„Von einem Tiger angefallen worden?", fragte er lächelnd und wies auf das Pflaster auf Sams Stirn, das trotz des langen Ponys zu sehen war.

„Äh- Katze", sagte der schnell und stockte. „Habe ich angefahren und zum Tierarzt gebracht." Keine Spur eines texanischen Akzents, im Gegensatz zu seinem so genannten Bruder. Harry entging der halb irritierte, halb amüsierte Blick nicht, den ihm Dean zuwarf.

‚_Irgendwas ist mit denen komisch_', dachte er, aber wer wusste schon, was andere Leute herumtrieb. Zumindest wirkten sie nicht bedrohlich.

„Was bringt sie nach Mena?", fragte er, während er die beiden Biere zapfte.

„Unser Hobby", antwortete Dean. „Wir haben einen etwas ungewöhnlichen Zeitvertreib – wir jagen Geister –" - nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Sam fuhr er fort –„geschichten. Ungewöhnliche Vorfälle. Mysteriöse und ungeklärte Fälle."

Definitiv Spinner. Wahrscheinlich gehörten sie irgendeiner dieser Gruppen an, die meinten, die Welt neu erfinden zu müssen, indem sie bewiesen, dass es übernatürliche Wesen wirklich gab. Zu viel Zeit, zu viel Langeweile, kein Job – er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was sie dazu getrieben hatte. Die Jugend von heute hatte einfach kein Interesse mehr an normalen, bodenständigen Berufen. Vermutlich hatten die beiden sich über das Internet kennen gelernt.

„Und da kommen Sie nach Mena?"

„Na ja, momentan erstellen wir eine Reihe von Berichten über Arkansas. Und da wir gehört haben, dass hier in der Gegend kürzlich etwas vorgefallen ist, wollten wir uns ein bisschen umhören."

„Vorgefallen? Was denn?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wissen wir nicht genau. Wir haben nur Gerüchte gehört und dachten, Sie könnten uns weiterhelfen. Immerhin bekommen Sie hier in der Bar sicherlich einiges mit."

Und ob er das tat. Sein Pub war der Sammelpunkt des städtischen Klatsches, und er wusste nicht nur sehr gut darüber Bescheid, wer wen mit wem betrog, wer bei wem Schulden hatte oder wessen Kinder an welcher Uni angenommen worden waren, sondern auch, dass heute Abend eine kuriose Geschichte von zwei Möchtegern-Geisterjägern die Runde erst durch seine Bar und dann durch Mena machen würde.

„Klar", meinte er langsam. „Aber Geister kommen nicht so oft hierher."

Sam lachte kurz. „Sicher, aber fällt Ihnen gar nichts ein, was von Belang sein könnte – ungeklärte Todesfälle zum Beispiel?"

„Junge, das hier ist nicht Chinatown. Der einzige Todesfall der letzten Zeit war das überfahrene Kaninchen meiner Nachbarin."

Enttäuscht tranken die beiden ihr Bier und warfen sich einen seiner Meinung nach unpassend vielsagenden Blick zu. Zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob die beiden vielleicht ein Paar waren. Die Geschichte mit den Brüdern nahm er ihnen jedenfalls nicht ab.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Natürlich gab es da Jessy", unterbrach er die Stille.

„Wen?"

„Jessy, ein Mädchen aus Acorn, einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe. Sie ist vor einigen Wochen verschwunden und gilt seitdem als vermisst."

Ihm gefiel die plötzliche Neugier nicht, mit dem die beiden Spinner ihn ansahen. Nein, mehr als nur Neugier. Es war beinahe professionelles Interesse.

„_Die haben total einen an der Waffel_", dachte er resignierend, sah aber ein, dass der schnellste Weg, die beiden loszuwerden war, ihnen einfach zu antworten. Er war schon immer stolz darauf gewesen, nach außen hin freundlich und neutral bleiben zu können, auch wenn er seine Gesprächspartner komisch fand.

„Ihre Familie war zu einem Ausflug in die Wälder des Parks aufgebrochen, aber Jessy ist vom Weg abgekommen und hat sich verlaufen. Bis heute ist sie nicht gefunden worden."

„Vermutlich tot?", hakte Dean nach.

„Es sieht so aus. Wie soll ein kleines Mädchen wochenlang in der Wildnis überleben?"

„Wissen Sie, wie sie aussah? Wie alt war sie?"

„Um die zehn oder elf, aber weiter habe ich sie nicht gekannt. Da müssen Sie schon die Familie fragen." Er hielt sofort inne. Nein, er durfte den armen Eltern, die ohnehin schon so viel mitmachen mussten, nicht auch noch zwei durchgedrehte Geisterjäger auf den Hals jagen. Womöglich versuchten die noch, in deren Haus paranormale Schwingungen nachzuweisen.

„Ich weiß die Adresse aber nicht", wehrte er weitere Fragen nach Jessy ab.

„Kein Thema, ist vermutlich nicht wichtig", sagte Dean, seine Mimik und sein Verhalten wiesen aber auf das Gegenteil hin. Er trank den Rest seines Bieres und rief: „Komm, Sammy, wir müssen los."

Sein Bruder, Freund oder Kollege, was immer er auch war, war noch nicht einmal halb fertig mit seinem Glas, stand aber auf und folgte Dean zurück zu dem Impala. Zufrieden wandte sich Harry wieder seinen Gläsern zu. Gut, dass er sich nichts hatte anmerken lassen. Er seufzte erleichtert. Hoffentlich hatte er damit seinen Soll an seltsamen Begegnungen für diese Woche erfüllt.

Zurück im Auto schlug Dean vergnügt auf das Lenkrad.  
„Das muss der Geist sein! Ist doch manchmal nicht so schlecht, sich als man selbst auszugeben. Die Leute glauben einem einfach viel leichter, als wenn man den FBI-Agenten spielt."

Er hörte Sams Schnauben und sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an.

„Was?"

„Du hast das vielleicht nicht mitgekriegt, aber der Wirt hat uns nicht eine Sekunde lang geglaubt, dass wir Brüder wären."

„Warte mal. Wir _sind_ Brüder!"

„Wir sehen uns aber nicht wirklich ähnlich. Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie er uns angestarrt hat? Der hält uns für vollkommen irre."

„Sam, wir jagen Geister, in unseren Handys sind Nummern von Engeln und Dämonen gespeichert, und wir machen öfter Abstecher in die Hölle als andere nach Disneyland. Uns kann unmöglich jemand als nicht vollkommen irre einschätzen", scherzte Dean, der sich die gute Laune nicht verderben lassen wollte. „Also, was sagst du?"

„Zu dem Mädchen? Klingt gut. Wir müssen nun nur noch die Adresse herausfinden, ihre Identität verifizieren, das Grab finden –" Sam verstummte.

„Das es nicht gibt", meinte Dean, nun wieder ernst.

„Ok, das _könnte_ ein Problem werden."

Sie fuhren so schnell es ging zurück zum Motel und setzten sich wieder vor den Laptop.

„Kein Wunder, dass wir vorhin nichts gefunden haben", ärgerte sich Sam. „Wir haben nur nach Todesfällen oder Unfällen gesucht, aber nicht nach Vermisstenfällen …"

„Hatten wir auch noch nie, oder? Entweder echte Leichen oder untote Götter, Zombies, Vampire, Drachen …"

„Hab's kapiert", unterbrach ihn Sam abrupt. „Hier." Er drehte den Laptop um, sodass Dean auf den Bildschirm sehen konnte. Ein kleiner Artikel einer regionalen Zeitung informierte über das Verschwinden von Jessy Whittaker, 11, in den Wäldern des Nationalparks. Er war drei Wochen alt.

„Sie schreiben, dass die Familie für ein paar Stunden in die Wälder wollte, um ihren freien Tag miteinander zu verbringen … aber sie haben sich verlaufen und sind erst im Dunkeln heimgekommen. Jessy ist in der Dunkelheit verloren gegangen, die Eltern haben ihr Fehlen erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkt. Natürlich wurde sofort eine Suchaktion gestartet, aber sie konnten sie nicht mehr finden … schon seltsam, so weit kann sie gar nicht gekommen sein."

„Nicht, dass der Geist auch sie erwischt hat und sie gar nicht der Geist ist", befürchtete Dean.

„Das müssen wir eben herausfinden", sagte Sam und klappte den Laptop zu. „Wir wissen ja, wie sie aussieht. Leider gibt es im Internet kein Foto – wir müssen also zu der Familie gehen und eins besorgen."

„Dann gehen wir sofort", entschloss sich Dean.

„Heute noch?"

„So spät ist es noch nicht, und ich befürchte, dass bis spätestens morgen unser Erscheinen für Aufmerksamkeit gesorgt hat – du hast selbst gesagt, dass der Wirt uns verdächtig fand."

„Das hier ist ein Provinznest, Dean, hier wird jeder jeden kennen – wir sind keine Wanderer, fahren ein auffälliges Auto, reden von Geistern, und ich sehe aus, als hätte ich eine Schlägerei mit ein paar Drogendealern hinter mir. Natürlich fallen wir auf."

„Eben. Bis morgen weiß die Familie vielleicht Bescheid, wie wir aussehen, und schlägt uns die Tür vor der Nase zu. Daher schlage ich vor, wir nutzen unsere volle Autorität als FBI und holen uns das Foto, bevor man uns überall kennt."

„Na gut", seufzte Sam und stand wieder auf, um sich seine Jacke zu holen.

„Warte mal", forderte ihn Dean auf und schaute ihn an.

„Was?"

„Wow, so kannst du nicht mitkommen, nicht mal als FBI-Agent … die würden uns sofort wieder vor die Tür setzen."

Sam schaute in den Spiegel neben der Tür. Trotz des Pflasters sah man einen Teil seines Risses deutlich, und selbst er musste zugeben, dass dieser langsam gefährlich aussah. Zudem bildeten sich darum zum Überfluss noch blaue Flecken.

„Verdammt."

„Du bleibst im Auto, ich erledige das schnell. Und wenn wir den Geist endlich getötet haben, fahren wir zu einem Arzt." Dieses Mal widersprach Sam nicht, sondern setzte sich nur schweigend auf den Beifahrersitz.

Die Fahrt nach Acorn dauerte nicht lange, und bald schon hatten sie das Haus der Whittakers gefunden, deren Adresse sie über das örtliche Telefonbuch erfahren hatten. Dean, der noch schnell seinen Anzug übergezogen hatte, verließ das Auto und hoffte, dass die Eltern zu Hause waren.

Er näherte sich dem großen, in Weiß gehaltenen Haus, das von einem kleinen Garten eingeschlossen war. Ein Auto stand in der Einfahrt, was er als gutes Zeichen ansah. Er klingelte und nahm seinen gefälschten FBI-Ausweis aus der Tasche.

Eine Frau um die 40 machte ihm nach einiger Zeit die Tür auf. Irgendwo hörte er einen Hund kläffen. Sie sah müde aus und machte den sonderbar konträren Eindruck, sowohl jeden Besuch am liebsten vollständig ignorieren zu wollen und gleichzeitig danach zu lechzen, dass jemand ihr Neuigkeiten brachte.

‚_Was angesichts ihrer Situation wohl Sinn macht_', dachte Dean. Ihren Mann konnte er nirgends entdecken.

„Agent Smith, FBI", sagte er, mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit und Unverfrorenheit, die ihn jedes Mal auf's Neue amüsierte. Dass das echte FBI in all den Jahren ihm und Sam nie auf die Spur gekommen war, hielt er nach wie vor für ein fürchterliches Versagen der Behörde – schließlich hatten sie beide wiederholt im Fokus der Polizei gestanden, waren mehrfach als mutmaßliche Mörder gejagt worden, hatten ihre Ausweise verbrennen und erneuern müssen – allerdings hatten sie sich nie Mühe gegeben, unterzutauchen. Ihre Bilder waren während der Leviathan-Invasion auf allen Sendern des Landes zu sehen gewesen, und doch klingelten sie Woche für Woche an allen möglichen Haustüren, mit dem gleichen äußerst auffälligen Auto, den exakt gleichen Klamotten, Sam mit der gleichen langen Mähne – und soweit er es beurteilen konnte, hatte keiner von ihnen auch nur eine Sekunde je darüber nachgedacht, dass irgendwer in ihnen die angeblichen Verbrecher erkennen würde, die einst das Land in Atem gehalten hatten.

Im Grunde war es höchste Dummheit, dass sie nicht wenigstens versucht hatten, ihr Aussehen etwas zu ändern, aber Dean hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es für ihn und Sam wichtig war, trotz ihres ungewöhnlichen Jobs, trotz eines Heers an Menschen und Wesen, die ihnen von Zeit zu Zeit den Tod oder zumindest Haft wünschten, trotz aller Gefahr, der sie sich beständig aussetzten, dennoch sie selbst bleiben zu können.

Sie wären nicht die Jäger, die sie sein könnten, mit allem Einsatz und ja, auch der Freude, die ihr Beruf manchmal brachte, wenn sie anfangen müssten, sich selbst zu verleugnen.

„Agent?", fragte die Frau verblüfft. „Ist etwas passiert? Kümmern Sie sich um Vermisstenfälle?"

„Äh, ja", sagte Dean und überlegte schnell. „Da es mehrere Fälle ähnlicher Art gegeben hat, untersuchen wir mögliche Verbindungen, um festzustellen, ob derselbe Täter dahinter steckt."

„Täter? Aber Jessy hat sich verlaufen."

Dean beschloss, dass wenn seine Jäger-Laufbahn irgendwann beendet war, er definitiv nicht beim FBI anfangen wollte.

„Das vermuten wir auch, aber wir müssen alle Möglichkeiten ausschließen."

„Natürlich." Sie öffnete ihm die Tür und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, das einen ziemlich tristen Eindruck machte – ob das sein normaler Zustand war oder einfach die gedrückte Stimmung im Haus der Whittakers widerspiegelte, konnte Dean nicht bestimmen.

Ehrlich gesagt war es ihm auch egal.

„Erzählen Sie mir einfach noch mal genau, was passiert ist."

Die Frau seufzte, begann erst stockend, dann flüssiger zu berichten, was an dem Tag vorgefallen war.

„Wir waren zusammen in den Nationalpark gefahren, wissen Sie, mein Mann, Jessy und Anthony, ihr Bruder –"

„Wie alt ist er?", unterbrach sie Dean.

„Zwei Jahre jünger als Jessy. Wir wollten einfach nur ein paar Stunden wandern, zwischendurch Picknick machen und zum frühen Abend zurück sein. Während der Woche kommen wir nicht dazu, gemeinsam Zeit zu verbringen, daher haben wir uns auf das Wochenende gefreut…"

Sie unterbrach, um sich ein Taschentuch zu nehmen und zu schnauben, offenbar wühlte sie die Erinnerung an den Tag wieder auf. Dean wartete ungeduldig; vielleicht hätte er anders empfinden sollen, aber für ihn war das hier eine Routinebefragung, etwas, das er etwa drei Mal die Woche machte, und es interessierte ihn wenig, was die betroffenen Familien oder Freunde oder Bekannten zu sagen hatten, insofern es nicht um die Auflösung des Falles ging – wenn er jemanden retten konnte, gab Dean genauso wie jeder andere sein Äußerstes und empfand auch Mitleid für die Opfer; wenn jedoch ein Verbrechen passiert war, dann lag es in der Vergangenheit.

Und er hatte eine sehr pragmatische Einstellung zur Vergangenheit: Sie war nicht zu ändern. Kein Grund, mehr Energie oder Gefühle darauf zu verschwenden als nötig, zumindest, wenn es nicht seine eigene betraf.

„Wir haben also das Picknick gemacht, alles hat gut geklappt, die Kinder hatten Spaß … Jessy hat auf dem Rückweg ein paar Mal gejammert, aber wir waren nicht mehr so weit von Big Cedar weg (verlaufen?), als wir plötzlich gemerkt hatten, dass sie nicht mehr bei uns war. Ich schwöre, eine Minute vorher hatten wir sie noch gesehen. Sie macht so was manchmal."

„Was?"

„Einfach irgendwohin gehen, wenn sie etwas sieht, was ihr gefällt. Im Supermarkt ist sie dann oft ein paar Regale weiter, weil ihr irgendein Spielzeug aufgefallen ist … Kinder sind alle so, nehme ich an. Vielleicht hat sie im Wald irgendeine Blume oder einen Baumstumpf gesehen, den sie näher betrachten wollte, (jünger machen?) hatte Lust, ein paar Schritte in den Wald zu gehen … dann war sie weg."

„Aber Sie haben doch sicherlich gleich nach ihr gesucht?"

„Natürlich! Aber sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passiert ist … in anderen Nationalparks ist es auch vorgekommen. Ich habe darüber gelesen – wie schnell es geht … die Kinder sehen den Weg nicht mehr, geraten in Panik und rennen – immer weiter in den Wald hinein."

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Stunden im Internet zugebracht, hatte nach anderen Vermisstenfällen gesucht, um sich selbst ein wenig die Schuld zu nehmen, die sie quälen musste.

Dean unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Und das war das letzte, was sie von ihr gesehen hatten?"

„Ja. Sie ist verschwunden, seit drei Wochen. Sie sagen …sie sagen, dass die Frist verstrichen ist …"

‚_Die Frist, während der ein Zurückkommen noch wahrscheinlich ist'_, dachte Dean. Mit Vermisstenfällen kannte er sich nicht gut aus, es passierte relativ selten, dass die Leute einen Werwolf oder Vampir als vermisst meldeten. Aber jeder kannte doch die Regel, dass Vermisste innerhalb von ein paar Stunden - einem Tag vielleicht – meist wieder auftauchten, oder sie blieben verschwunden. Dass diese Frist für Jessy lange verstrichen war, war klar.

„Falls sie also tot sein sollte, haben sie keine Bestätigung", sagte Dean trotz des Zusammenzuckens von Mrs. Whittaker.

„Nein", meinte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Und die Polizei hat uns auch wenig Hoffnung gemacht … am wahrscheinlichsten, sagen sie, ist es, dass Jessy irgendwo da draußen liegt – verhungert oder von einem Bär angegriffen, und dass die wilden Tiere …"

Sie kam nicht weiter, weil ein neuerlicher Weinkrampf sie ereilte.

Dean spürte seine Laune sinken. Wenn es tatsächlich keine Leiche gab, dann hatten sie ein richtiges Problem. Bisher hatten sie die Geister immer verscheuchen können, indem sie das Grab ausgehoben und die Überreste verbrannt hatten – aber was machte man, wenn es keine Überreste gab? Das bedeutete wohl wieder lange Recherchestunden vor dem Computer sowie Herumtelefonieren mit einigen ihnen bekannten Jägern, ob sie so einen Fall schon einmal gehabt hatten.

„Sollten wir – ähm, eine Leiche finden, wäre es gut, einen DNA-Abgleich machen zu können", meinte er. „Haben Sie irgendwas da, woran wir DNA-Spuren von Jessy finden könnten?"

„Die Polizei hat ihre Büste mitgenommen … ansonsten, nein, da fällt mir nichts ein."

‚_Mist',_ dachte Dean, ‚_also auch kein Gegenstand, an den sie gebunden ist und den man einfach zerstören könnte …'_

Das war die zweite übliche Möglichkeit, einen Geist loszuwerden. Irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass dieser Fall so bald geklärt sein würde.

„Wir brauchen noch ein Bild", fiel es ihm ein.

„Natürlich." Sie machte eine Schublade auf und holte ein paar Zettel heraus, auf denen ein vergrößertes Foto zu sehen war.

„Die haben wir in der Nachbarschaft und in anderen Orten verteilt … falls sie aus dem Wald herausfinden sollte." Sie gab Dean eines.

Er sah sofort, dass Jessy ihr Geist war. Die schwarzen Haare, dunklen Augen und das schmale Gesicht entsprachen definitiv der Gestalt, die ihn in die Sümpfe gelockt hatte. Sie war also tot.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation", verabschiedete er sich und ging zur Tür.

„Wenn es etwas Neues gibt, sagen Sie mir doch Bescheid?", fragte die Frau ängstlich. „Vor allem, wenn sie Jessy – finden sollten."

‚_Klar, wir sagen dann Bescheid, wenn wir ihre Knochen verbrannt haben_', dachte Dean etwas zu sarkastisch und zwang sich zu einem ein wenig künstlichen Lächeln.

„Sicher."

Froh, das Gespräch hinter sich zu haben, ging er zurück zum Impala, in dem Sam ihn schon ungeduldig erwartete.

„Und? Bist du weitergekommen?"

„Nein", sagte Dean kurz angebunden. „Kein Grab, keine Leiche, nichts, das wir verbrennen können, auch keinen Gegenstand. Aber sie ist unser Geist."

„Wir können doch schlecht den ganzen Wald nach einer wochenalten Leiche absuchen", meinte Sam entsetzt.

„So wie du das sagst, klingt es doch sehr verlockend."

„Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Jetzt? Jetzt suche ich mir den größten Burger, den dieses Kaff zu bieten hat, und während ich den esse, findest du in der Zwischenzeit heraus, was die Überlieferung zu einem Geist ohne Leiche sagt."

Das war eine Arbeitsteilung, wie sie Dean gefiel, und da Sam seit seinen Unitagen eine für Dean nicht nachvollziehbare Begeisterung dafür hatte, theoretische Probleme zu lösen – bei den praktischen war er selbst voll dabei -, beschwerte sich sein Bruder nicht, sondern stürzte sich sobald sie wieder im Motel waren, auf seinen Laptop.

„Und, was gefunden?", fragte Dean nach etwa 20 Minuten, in denen nichts zu hören war außer einem gelegentlichen Klicken, wenn Sam die Webseite wechselte.

„Es scheint sehr selten zu passieren, dass nicht bestattete Tote zu Geistern werden … Geister benötigen irgendetwas, an das sie sich halten können, meistens den Ort, seltener einen Gegenstand. Wenn sie nicht begraben werden, können sie sich offenbar nicht genügend fokussieren, um wiederzukommen. Aber hier steht etwas über einige Fälle aus Irland – dort scheint es häufiger vorzukommen, dass herumirrende Sumpfgeister gesichtet werden, so genannte Irrlichter."

„Irrlichter? Ich dachte, so etwas gibt es nicht."

„Offenbar doch. Wenn Tote keinen Ort haben, an den sie sich binden können, konzentriert sich in sehr seltenen Fällen ihre – Energie als Licht und manifestiert sich in einem Gegenstand. Das muss die Laterne sein!"

„Geister als Licht, hervorragend", beschwerte sich Dean. „Und wie kann man die töten? Indem man ihnen das Licht auspustet?"

„Wortwörtlich ja. Irrlichter bewahren ihre Energie durch die Lebenskraft anderer Wesen – Tiere funktionieren, aber Menschen sind besser. Deshalb töten sie, Dean. Sie entziehen ihren Opfern das Leben, um sich selbst zu erhalten. Um sie zu töten, muss man das Licht zerstören – in unserem Fall die Laterne."

„Fantastisch! Wie sollen wir da ran kommen?"

„Das ist ja das Schwierige bei Irrlichtern. Sie bilden sich aus Personen, die sich selbst verirrt haben – in dem Fall Jessy – und locken andere Opfer in unwegsame Gegenden, um sie dort so sehr zu ängstigen, dass sie am Schock sterben. Aus dieser Angst ziehen sie ihre Energie."

„Ja, klingt definitiv nach unserem Geist. Also müssen wir noch mal dorthin?"

„Lässt sich wohl kaum vermeiden."

„Oh Mann, und ich dachte, diesen blöden Sumpf hätten wir hinter uns gelassen!"

„Wenn wir es nicht tun, tötet der Geist weiter."

„Weiß ich doch", seufzte Dean. „Also morgen?"

„Warum nicht heute schon? Nicht, dass noch jemand getötet wird."

„Was denkst du, wie viele Leute sich da jeden Tag verirren? 100?"

„Nein, aber erstens hätten wir den Job dann erledigt, und zweitens – na ja, du weißt schon …"

„Hätten wir den Job dann erledigt", schloss Dean ergeben, beendete schnell sein Abendessen und war schon auf dem Weg zum Impala.

Sie kamen in der Abenddämmerung wieder in Big Cedar an, fuhren mit dem Auto für ein paar hundert Meter einen kleinen Waldweg hinein, der sich etwa einen Kilometer vom Parkplatz entfernt befand, parkten und schlichen sich im Schutz der Bäume an die Hütte von Bill heran. Sie hatten beschlossen, erst nachdem er seinen Arbeitsplatz für den Tag verlassen würde, wieder auf den Wanderweg zu gehen – sie beide hatten keine Lust, dem Parkranger erklären zu müssen, was sie am selben Tag noch einmal hier wollten.

„Oh, wir wissen jetzt, woran Julie gestorben ist – da gibt es einen Laterne tragenden Geist, der sie zu Tode erschreckt hat, nachdem er sie in ein Moor gelockt hat – ja, ich glaube, das würde Bill sofort verstehen."

Also warteten sie im Wald für etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis sie Bill zu seinem Auto gehen und wegfahren sahen.

„Los geht's!"

Sie nahmen dieses Mal weder Zelt noch Rucksäcke mit; wenn sie jagten, konnten sie nicht allzu viel Gepäck mitnehmen, sie mussten schnell reagieren können. Sie hatten ohnehin nicht vor zu schlafen; sie wollten nur so schnell es ging den Geist finden und ausschalten.

Es war noch hell, während sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Wanderweg entlangliefen, ganz am Anfang trafen sie noch eine kleine Gruppe, die von einem Ausflug zurückkam, danach waren sie alleine.

„Was meinst du, wie gehen wir vor? Was machen wir, wenn der Geist wieder anfängt, sein Zeit-Raum-Voodoo gegen uns einzusetzen?"

„Wir dürfen ihm nicht hinterherlaufen", meinte Sam. „Sobald er uns trennt, sind wir im Nachteil."

„Aber wie willst du ihm dann nahe kommen? Im Gegensatz zu anderen Geistern kommt er nicht selbst auf einen zu."

„Keine Ahnung, wir denken uns was aus."

Endlich kamen sie an der Stelle an, wo am Morgen noch ihr Zelt gestanden hatte. Sie setzten sich ins Gras und zogen ihre Jacken an; kalt war es nicht wirklich, aber mit der einsetzenden Dämmerung ließ die Stärke des Sonnenlichts allmählich nach.

„Wenn wir hier fertig sind, fahren wir direkt zum Bunker zurück?", fragte Sam.

„Es sei denn, du möchtest noch eine Wandertour durch den Nationalpark unternehmen …"

„Eigentlich wäre es mal schön", überlegte Sam gedankenverloren.

„Was? Inmitten von Mückenschwärmen unter einem Stück Stoff zu schlafen und tagsüber vollgeregnet zu werden?"

„Nicht unbedingt _hier_, aber wir könnten mal ein paar Tage Urlaub gebrauchen."

„Du meinst, du und ich am Strand im Liegestuhl mit ein paar Drinks? Sammy, jedes einzelne dieser Dinge klingt zwar verlockend, aber die Kombination kann ich mir gerade überhaupt nicht vorstellen – ich weiß nicht, ob es die Engel sind, die vorhaben, die Erde zu ihrem Kriegsschauplatz zu machen oder die Dämonen, die ihre Thronfolgerprobleme ausfechten müssen, aber irgendwas hält mich davon ab, an Entspannung zu denken …"

„Ja, du hast Recht", seufzte Sam. „Es ist nur ermüdend, nie eine Pause zu bekommen."

„Wir haben doch jetzt eine", antwortete Dean und grinste. „Der klassische Jäger-Urlaub: Während man auf einen Geist wartet über Sachen nachdenken zu können, die man ohnehin nie tun wird."

Er wurde wieder ernst und ließ den Blick über die immer dunkler werdenden Baumwipfel schweifen. Vielleicht hatte Sam nicht Unrecht. Sie kamen im Grunde nie zu etwas anderem als zum Jagen; selbst wenn mal für ein paar Tage nicht viel passierte, saßen sie im Bunker und lasen sich durch die Aufzeichnungen der Man of Letters. Ja, sie hatten buchstäblich jeden Winkel der Staaten gesehen – allerdings hauptsächlich die kleinen Nester irgendwo in der Prärie; in den großen Städten waren sie so gut wie nie, und wenn dann sicherlich nicht zum Sightseeing. Er selbst war Mitte 30 und Sam nur ein paar Jahre jünger; keiner von ihnen war je über die amerikanische Staatsgrenze hinaus gekommen, wenn man nicht den einen Fall mitzählte, der sie vor ein paar Jahren für einige Meilen nach Mexiko geführt hatte. Vielleicht sollten sie doch einmal etwas anderes machen – und wenn es ein oder zwei Wochen in Europa waren. Allerdings müssten sie bis dahin mehr Geld besorgen, und auf's Pokern hatte er momentan nicht wirklich Lust. Während der letzten Monate hatten sie das Glück gehabt, von den Ersparnissen der Man of Letters leben zu können, die sie im Bunker gefunden hatten, aber auch die würden nicht ewig ausreichen können.

Es sah nicht gut aus mit Urlaub für die Winchesters.

„Wir schicken erst einmal die Engel und Dämonen dahin zurück, wo sie hingehören, dann können wir uns Gedanken über eine Auszeit machen."

Sam schaute ihn mit denselben Zweifeln an, die Dean ebenso hatte – die Engel und Dämonen würden ihnen nie eine Auszeit geben. Und taten sie es wirklich, würde irgendein Leviathan oder Urzeitgott kommen und seine Ideen auf der Erde austesten müssen.

Es wurde dunkel um sie herum, und die ersten nächtlichen Geräusche waren zu hören: Der Schrei eines Uhus, das Rascheln in einem Busch hinter ihnen (sie beide drehten sich beinahe schon gelangweilt langsam um, keiner von ihnen ließ sich von irgendwas mehr erschrecken – und tatsächlich steckte hinter dem mysteriösen Geräusch nichts anderes als ein Vogel), ein ferner heiserer Schrei („Gibt es hier auch Werwölfe? Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen jagen, während wir auf unseren Geist warten?", fragte Dean interessiert, wurde von Sam aber ignoriert.).

Sie saßen in der Dunkelheit, ohne groß miteinander zu sprechen, hingen ihren Gedanken nach und fragten sich, ob der Geist noch einmal auftauchen würde.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Dean nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie die halbe Nacht vorkam.

„Kurz nach Mitternacht", gähnte Sam zurück, der genauso wie Dean Probleme hatte, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Warte mal, ich muss mal kurz austreten …" Dean erhob sich und lief ein paar Meter zurück in den Wald.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, wegzugehen", rief Sam ihm hinterher und richtete den Blick wieder auf den Wald vor ihm.

Da sah er es. Ein fernes, flackerndes Licht, genauso wie in der ersten Nacht, in der er Dean geweckt hatte.

„Dean!", rief er leise, bekam aber keine Antwort. Sein Bruder musste etwas tiefer in den Wald gegangen sein, auch wenn ihn in der Dunkelheit ohnehin niemand sehen konnte. Sam stand auf und umklammerte die Eisenstange mit beiden Händen. Der Geist kam näher, mit derselben gleichgültigen Unaufgeregtheit wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.

‚_Ich muss einfach nur stehen bleiben und auf Dean warten, zusammen müssen wir den Geist dann versuchen zu umzingeln', _dachte Sam ruhig. Er war nicht wirklich aufgeregt, schließlich jagten er und Dean beinahe wöchentlich irgendeinen Geist, seit sie beide 14 oder 15 waren. Er war aber auch nicht dumm genug, es mit dem Geist alleine aufzunehmen.

„Komm nur her", sagte er leise, die Stange wie ein Schild vor sich erhoben. Der Geist kam noch ein paar Schritte näher und hielt die altmodische Laterne in die Luft, Sam konnte das bleiche Gesicht des Mädchens und die unheimlichen dunklen Augen sehen.

Dean musste doch bald fertig sein? Der Geist blieb stehen wo er war, etwa zehn Schritte von Sam entfernt, und wirkte nicht bedrohlich.

‚_Kein Problem_', dachte Sam erleichtert.

Das Mädchen machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte die Laterne ein wenig vor, was Sam nun eigenartig faszinierend fand – wieso eigentlich? Es war ja nur eine alte Laterne. Aber etwas an ihr war merkwürdig aufregend, und es stieg ein Gefühl in ihm auf, das ihn überraschte – er wollte sie berühren. Ohne, dass er es merkte, machte er einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu.

Warum auch nicht? Sie kannte sich schließlich in dem Wald aus, wenn er bei ihr blieb, konnte er sich nicht verlaufen, oder? Und in der Dunkelheit, wer wusste schon, ob sie noch alleine wieder herausfanden …

Ehe er es sich versah, war er weitere Schritte auf den Geist zugelaufen.

Und dann begann er zu rennen.

Als erstes spürte er am Rande seines Bewusstseins, dass er die Eisenstange fallen ließ – es war auch nur logisch, denn sie hinderte ihn am Laufen. Das Mädchen vor ihm hatte sich abgewandt und lief nun auch in den Wald, was ihn mit tiefer Enttäuschung erfüllte – wieso floh sie vor ihm? Er wollte sich doch nur mit ihr unterhalten! Immer schneller rannte er durch den Wald, bald schwerer atmend, er spürte weiches Gras und harte Wurzeln unter seinen Schuhen, spürte, wie ab und an ein Ast sein Gesicht und seine Arme zerkratzte, aber das hielt ihn nicht auf, denn er musste das Mädchen erreichen.

Sie war nun wieder etwas weiter vor ihm, und er vergrößerte seine Schritte noch einmal, rannte so schnell er es nur konnte, auch wenn er kaum etwas sah außer das goldene, verlockende Licht der Laterne.

Dann öffnete sich das Blickfeld vor ihm, die Bäume wurden lichter, er blieb mit dem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen und fiel mit voller Wucht auf den Boden.

Hastig stand er wieder auf, spürte Schlamm unter seinen Händen und in seinen Schuhen – sie mussten den Sumpf erreicht haben. Egal, solange er das Mädchen sah, würde er seinen Weg kennen. Er schaute auf; sie stand kaum ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und hielt die Laterne hoch in die Luft, schnell sprang Sam wieder auf die Füße und rannte ihr hinterher.

Es kam ihm so vor, als müsste er mindestens eine Meile durch das Moor gelaufen sein, ständig strauchelnd, mehr als einmal ausgerutscht und hart auf den nassen Boden aufgeschlagen, aber nichts davon störte ihn, solange er nur das Mädchen –

Er übersah einen kleinen Baumstumpf, stolperte, fiel in eine Pfütze, und als er sich wieder aufgerappelt und das Wasser aus den Augen gestrichen hatte, erschrak er – das Mädchen war weg.

Es war, als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen. Er sah sich um; es war stockdunkel, er sah kein Laternenlicht mehr, nur noch Schwärze um sich herum, hörte keine Geräusche mehr, nicht einmal mehr einen Nachtvogel. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt und spürte seinen Schuh bis über den Knöchel im Wasser versinken. Ihm war kalt, seine Kleidung war nass und klamm in der kühlen Nachtluft, er musste sich bei seiner wilden Verfolgungsjagd von oben bis unten mit Schlamm beschmutzt haben. Schon wieder.

Seufzend schaute er sich um, er hatte keine Taschenlampe mitgenommen – wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Langsam tastete er sich voran, versuchte, irgendwie in den Wald zurückzukommen.

Schließlich war es ja nur ein Moor. Es war nicht unendlich groß, und bald würde er zurückkommen und sicherlich auch Dean hören.

‚_Das ist genau das, was Dean auch gedachte hatte_', fiel es ihm plötzlich ein. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Er war sich bewusst, dass auch sein Bruder sich durch einen nächtlichen Wald nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen würde und es durch den Einfluss des Irrlichts doch getan hatte, aber das musste nichts heißen, oder? Nun wussten sie ja, womit sie es zu tun hatten und konnten sich dagegen wappnen?

‚_Die Laterne',_ dachte er. ‚_Sobald der Geist wieder kommt, muss ich versuchen, die Laterne zu zerstören_.'

Schritt für Schritt kam er voran, passte auf, dass er nicht in ein Loch trat und sich den Knöchel verstauchte. Leider hatte er auch sein Handy im Rucksack gelassen, sodass er nicht einmal mit Dean Kontakt aufnehmen konnte.

‚_Er muss ja bald kommen_', versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, aber irgendetwas wühlte ihn auf, etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte – er fand dieses Moor unheimlich, ohne sagen zu können, wieso.

‚_Das ist nur die Magie des Irrlichts, es gibt keinen Grund, Angst zu haben_', redete er sich ein und zwang sich, langsam und bewusst zu laufen und zu atmen.

Es half nichts. Mit jeder Sekunde stieg seine Anspannung, er fühlte regelrechte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

‚_Verdammt, was soll dir denn hier passieren, außer ein paar Kratzer und dass wir langsam keine Wechselkleidung mehr habe_n?', warf er sich selbst vor. Natürlich _wusste_ er, dass es keinen rationalen Grund gab, Angst zu haben, nicht mehr als bei jedem anderen Geist, mit dem sie es zu tun hatten. Nur hatte Angst als instinktives Gefühl nicht viel mit dem Verstand zu tun, und so sehr er sich versuchte, davon zu überzeugen, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte, so sehr weigerte sich sein Instinkt, dem zu glauben.

Dann trat er in ein kleines Loch, fiel hin und bekam mit einem Schlag richtige Angst. Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, fuhr er erschrocken herum und starrte in die Dunkelheit, unfähig, irgendetwas zu erkennen. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, aus welcher Richtung er gekommen war, links oder rechts, überall war nur Schwärze. Er spürte den Boden unter seinen Händen langsam nachgeben, rutschte auf dem kalten Schlamm weg und versuchte, Halt zu finden. Aufzustehen traute er sich nicht mehr.

„Dean!", rief er laut und hoffte, seinen Bruder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber was, wenn er nicht schnell genug kam? Was, wenn der Geist eher bei ihm war?

‚_Es ist nur ein Geist_', sagte er sich immer wieder, aber er hatte nichts bei sich, um sich zu wehren, und dass ihm eine unerklärliche Furch immer mehr lähmte, half auch nicht.

Da erhelle ein Schein die Umgebung, und die kurze Hoffnung, dass Dean endlich hier war und ihm helfen konnte, wurde zunichte gemacht, als er das Mädchen wieder sah, keine zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt. Die Laterne leuchtete genauso stetig und golden wie zuvor, seine Trägerin betrachtete ihn beinahe mit wissenschaftlichem Interesse.

‚_Nein, mit dem eines Jägers_', erkannte Sam, und er war sich bewusst, dass dieser Anblick auch der letzte in Julies Leben gewesen war.

Das war der Moment, in dem ihn die Todesangst packte und er genau wusste, dass er nun so enden würde wie Julie.

Irrlichter taten so etwas, sie ließen ihren Opfern keine Wahl mehr, als das Ende ihres Lebens vor sich zu sehen und zu akzeptieren, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab.

‚_Wie am Ende der Trials_', dachte Sam fast heiter, und auf einmal erschreckte ihn die Aussicht auf den Tod um einiges weniger.

Er war schon einmal an diesem Punkt gewesen, und er war bereit gewesen zu sterben, damit die Verbindung zur Hölle ein für alle Mal geschlossen wurde - er wäre es immer noch.

Der Tod war etwas, mit dem er bereits seinen Frieden gemacht hatte, und der Gedanke daran, hier in diesem Sumpf zu sterben, war nur eine Erweiterung des Kampfes, den er mit sich selbst längst ausgetragen und beendet hatte.

Sein Atem ging ruhiger, und die rasende Panik verschwand, was das Irrlicht, das ein paar Schritte auf ihn zugemachte hatte, plötzlich anhalten ließ.

‚_Du merkst, dass ich keine Angst mehr vor dir habe_', dachte Sam belustigt und erhob sich vorsichtig in die Hocke, um es durch plötzliche Bewegungen nicht zu erschrecken.

Das Irrlicht machte einen Satz auf ihn zu, vermutlich, um ihm Angst einzujagen, aber außer dass Sam aufpassen musste, nicht wieder hinzufallen, hatte es keinen Erfolg. Es stand nun direkt vor ihm, in seinem klatschnassen weißen Kleid, mit der brennenden Laterne, die Sam nun ruhig fixierte.

Das Irrlicht war nicht mehr der Jäger, und bevor es das merkte, musste er handeln.

Als es noch einen Schritt näher kam, sprang er auf und stürzte sich auf die Laterne.

Seltsamerweise war der Geist einigermaßen – körperlich, nicht nur eine Ansammlung an Erinnerung und Rauch wie die anderen, denen sie bisher begegnet waren. Sam riss ihn mit sich zu Boden und landete auf dem kleinen Körper. Er packte die Laterne und versuchte diese dem Geist zu entreißen, aber der stellte sich als überraschend kräftig heraus und ließ nicht los, so dass Sam die Laterne wieder entglitt. Der Geist sprang auf und hielt die Laterne ein Stück zurück, sodass Sam schon halb erwartete, sie gleich über den Schädel gezogen zu bekommen, aber stattdessen packte ihn der Geist an den Haaren und schlug seinen Kopf mit – nun ja, übernatürlicher Kraft auf den Boden. Hätte Sam in der Dunkelheit irgendetwas sehen können, wäre ihm vermutlich spätestens jetzt schwarz vor Augen geworden. Ihm wurde kurz schlecht, aber er zwang sich, seinen Blick wieder auf die Laterne zu fokussieren. Sie war kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, zog das Irrlicht ihn an den Haaren ein Stück hoch und schlug seinen Kopf erneut auf den Boden, dieses Mal mit solcher Gewalt, dass Sam Angst bekam, ein weiteres Mal nicht überleben zu können. Er holte mit seinem rechten Bein aus und trat mit voller Kraft blind in die Luft, spürte, wie er den Geist erwischte, der endlich seine Haare losließ und rückwärts taumelte. Sam sprang auf, wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, ihm war so schwindlig, dass er kaum oben von unten unterscheiden konnte. Das letzte, das er tat, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, war sich auf das goldene Licht zu stürzen und die Laterne mit aller Kraft auf den Boden zu schmettern. Er merkte nicht mehr, wie ihm die Glassplitter die Hand zerkratzen, während er ohnmächtig zusammenbrach und auf den schlammigen Boden sank.

Dean rannte mit klopfendem Herz durch den Wald, in der einen Hand seine Taschenlampe, in der anderen die Eisenstange, die Sam fallen gelassen hatte, das Gewehr über die Schulter gehängt. Als er zurück zu ihrem Lagerplatz gekommen war und Sam nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst eine geknallt. Wie konnte er so dumm sein? Sie hätte sich nie trennen dürfen, er wusste doch, was für eine Wirkung der Geist auf ihn hatte ausüben können. Dann hätte er eben direkt auf den Weg pinkeln müssen, na und?

Er war sofort in den Wald gerannt, hatte aber weder das Irrlicht noch Sam gesehen, und seitdem streifte er durch den nächtlichen Wald, bestimmt schon seit Stunden. Es war einfach unmöglich, sich hier zurechtzufinden. Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, was, wenn er zu spät kam? Sam hatte damals ihn und das Irrlicht noch gesehen und war zudem schneller, er jedoch hatte nicht einmal einen Ansatzpunkt, wohin er laufen sollte, um seinen Bruder wieder zu finden.

Außer, dass er zum Moor musste. Aber selbst das fand er in der Dunkelheit nicht.

Im Osten dämmerte bereits der Morgen, und wenige Minuten später sah er die Umrisse der Bäume wieder aus der Dunkelheit auftauchen. Da trat er zu seiner Erleichterung in eine schlammige Pfütze und sah, dass das Moor direkt vor ihm lag. Er blickte über die weite Fläche, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges sehen.

Egal, er musste Sam finden, und irgendwo hier musste er sein. Also ging er los, lief systematisch von einem Ende zum nächsten, zuerst mit Hilfe der Taschenlampe, eine halbe Stunde später aber hatte genügend Tageslicht, um sich zu orientieren. Immer noch hatte er nichts von Sam oder dem Irrlicht entdecken können. Fluchend umrundete er ein kleines Gebüsch und erstarrte.

Vor ihm sah er einen Schuh – Sams Schuh, wie er sofort erkannte. Obwohl er sich vor Furcht kaum bewegen konnte, rannte er um die Baumgruppe herum.

Sam lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Dean spürte, wie die Panik Besitz von ihm ergriff. War er tot? Hatte das Irrlicht ihn zu Tode erschreckt, buchstäblich? War er zu spät gekommen, anders als Sam, der es geschafft hatte, ihn zu retten? Er beugte sich zu Sam hinunter, wischte ihm die schmutzigen Haare aus dem Gesicht, aber konnte kein Lebenszeichen erkennen. Er versuchte, seinen Puls zu fühlen, war aber nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas außer seinem eigenen wilden Herzklopfen zu spüren. Da erst sah er die Glassplitter, die überall verstreut waren, sie waren in dem braunen Schlamm kaum zu erkennen. Direkt neben Sams Hand lag das schwarze Laternengestell.

‚_Verdammt, er hat das Irrlicht erledigt_', dachte Dean anerkennend.

„Sam", rief er leise und packte seinen Bruder an der Schulter. Nichts passierte.

„He, wir können doch nicht einfach in dem Sumpf bleiben." Er redete nur, um irgendetwas zu sagen, um nicht die Stille in dem trostlosen Moor ertragen zu müssen.

Da merkte er, dass Sam sich bewegte.

„Sammy!"

Sein Bruder öffnete die Augen und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

„Langsam", befahl Dean. „Wie geht es dir?"

Besonders gut offenbar nicht. Sam schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, wo er war, sein Blick war unstet und verwirrt.

„Was ist?"

„Mein Kopf", stöhnte Sam und fasste sich an die Schläfe, woraufhin er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Dean besorgt. „Lass mal sehen." Er tastete vorsichtig Sams Kopf ab, konnte aber auch wegen der verdreckten Haare nicht viel erkennen.

„Ich sehe nichts … was ist denn passiert?"

„Irrlicht", brachte Sam stockend heraus. „Hat mir fast den Schädel zertrümmert … mir ist kotzübel …"

Dean seufzte. „Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung", meinte er und hoffte, dass es nichts Schlimmeres war.

„Wir müssen den Notruf holen … du musst in ein Krankenhaus."

Sam sah ihn verunsichert an, und Dean wusste warum. Keiner von ihnen war krankenversichert, und sie würden sich definitiv ausweisen müssen – natürlich hatten sie ein genügend großes Repertoire an Identitäten, aber durch die Rücksprache mit der Behörde würde sofort herauskommen, dass sie Betrüger waren, und wenn sie großes Pech hatten, würde sie jemand mit der Leviathan-Sache in Verbindung bringen.

Aber es half nichts. Vielleicht hatte Sam eine schwerere Verletzung als nur eine Gehirnerschütterung, und Dean wusste zumindest so viel, dass mit Kopfverletzungen nicht zu spaßen war.

„Egal, darum kümmern wir uns später." Er stand auf und holte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche. Zum Glück hatte er Empfang.

„Aber was sagen wir, weshalb wir hier im Sumpf sind?"

„Sammy, wir erfinden seit Jahren Lügengeschichten, um unsere Fälle zu lösen, und du machst dir Sorgen, weil wir in einem Wandergebiet einen Unfall hatten? Du hast dich verlaufen, bist gestürzt und hast dir den Kopf aufgeschlagen. Sache erledigt."

Er ging ein paar Schritte, um besseren Empfang zu bekommen und trat auf etwas Festes. Als er nach unten sah, sprang er wie unter Strom einen halben Meter nach hinten.

„Was ist?"

„Hier liegen Knochen", meinte er und beruhigte sich wieder. War ja nicht so, als hätte er noch nie eine Leiche gesehen.

„Was!?"

„Ja … hängt auch noch etwas Fleisch dran, wie appetitlich." Dean hätte jetzt eine genaue Analyse des Körpers vornehmen können, aber irgendwie war ihm völlig klar, dass sie soeben die Leiche von Jessy gefunden hatten.

„Das Irrlicht muss irgendwie gewollt haben, dass wir seinen Körper finden", meinte er. „Das macht es einfacher. Wir rufen die Polizei als FBI und übergeben das Skelett, und gleichzeitig bringen wir dich ins Krankenhaus."

Er wählte eine Nummer.

„Ich muss nur kurz was klären …"

„Ja natürlich kann ich das bestätigen. Wie meinen Sie das? Selbstverständliche kenne ich meine Agenten. Ja, Agent ? gehört dazu. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, das in Frage zu stellen? Ach, unprofessionelles Verhalten im Einsatz? Und woher wollen Sie das wissen? Ich gebe hier die Befehle an meine Leute, und wenn Sie damit ein Problem haben, wenden Sie sich doch bitte an meinen Vorgesetzten. Ja, das ist direkt der stellevertretende Leiter des FBI. Wollen Sie seine Nummer? Ach, sie wollen ihn nicht mit so etwas behelligen ... kann ich nachvollziehen, würde ich auch nicht machen. Ja, ich lasse Ihnen das Formular über die Krankenversicherung zukommen … meine Leute hier sind alle derzeit allerdings überfordert, wundern Sie sich also nicht, wenn es etwas dauert. Ja, Ihnen auch, auf Wiedersehen."

Crowley beendete das Gespräch und schaute zufrieden auf sein Handy.

„An mir ist wirklich ein Schauspieler verloren gegangen …"

Dean hatte sich mit Anstrengung das Grinsen verkneifen müssen, während der Arzt mit dem Dämon telefoniert hatte. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass sie spätestens im Krankenhaus ein Backup für ihre FBI-Identitäten brauchten, und hatte Crowley noch schnell eingeweiht, bevor er den Notdienst und die Polizei gerufen hatte. Wie erwartet, hatte der König der Hölle den zuständigen Arzt schnell und heftig genug eingeschüchtert, sodass nachfolgend keine Fragen mehr zu ihrer Person aufkamen.

Nun, am Tag darauf, saß er im Krankenzimmer neben Sams Bett und wartete darauf, dass dieser aufwachte – er war nicht einmal betäubt, sondern einfach irgendwann eingeschlafen nach den Anstrengungen der letzten Tage.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich seine Verletzung nur als schwere Gehirnerschütterung herausgestellt, die Wunde auf seiner Stirn war genäht worden, und im Grunde hätten sie nach Hause gehen können, wenn der Arzt nicht darauf bestanden hätte, Sam noch ein paar Tage da zu behalten. Aber Dean wusste, dass sie verschwinden mussten. Allzu lange würden sie das Krankenhaus nicht mehr hinhalten können, was die Rückmeldung der Behörde anging. Deshalb hatte er Sams Kleidung mitgenommen und plante, mit ihm zusammen noch heute abzuhauen und zurück zum Bunker zu fahren.

„Hi."

Dean zuckte kurz zusammen und lächelte, als er sah, dass Sam aufgewacht war.

„Hi. Wie geht's?"

„Einigermaßen. Ich sollte es in nächster Zeit allerdings vermeiden, irgendwelche massiven Dinge mit dem Kopf einschlagen zu wollen …"

Dean war erleichtert, dass man Sam nicht mehr viel ansah; bis auf einen schmalen weißen Verband um die genähte Wunde erinnerte nichts mehr an sein Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Irrlicht.

„Wie hat sich Crowley gemacht?", fragte sein Bruder neugierig.

„Wie man es vom König der Hölle erwarten kann", grinste Dean.

„Irgendwie kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ein Dämon jetzt unseren Backup bildet. Gut, dass Bobby bereits gestorben ist, spätestens jetzt würde er vermutlich tot umfallen."

„Mir schien Crowley einfach am besten geeignet. Cas hätte uns innerhalb von einer halben Minute verraten, du weißt ja, dass Engel, was soziales Miteinander angeht, wandelnde Zeitbomben sind. Dämonen liegt es im Blut, andere zu täuschen."

„Dir ist aber klar, dass Crowley der erste sein wird, der uns verraten wird, wenn ihm danach ist?"

„Natürlich. Aber so lange er uns nützlich sein kann, sollten wir dabei bleiben. Abgesehen davon – nenne mich verrückt, aber wenn Crowley uns Unterstützung zusichert, dann glaube ich ihm irgendwie, diese auch zu gewähren. Wenn er keinen Bock mehr hat, wird er es uns schon sagen."

Auf Sams mitleidigen Blick hin stöhnte Dean: „Ja Sam, ich weiß, dass man einem Dämon nie trauen sollte! Da siehst du, wie es um unseren Bekanntenkreis bestellt ist. Aber erzähle mal – wie hast du das Irrlicht getötet?"

Die Leiche von Jessy war mittlerweile geborgen und nach einer Obduktion zum Begräbnis frei gegeben worden, sie war zweifelsohne am Schock und an Erschöpfung gestorben, nachdem sie tagelang durch das Moor geirrt sein musste. Irgendwie musste sich dann ihre Seele an die Welt, die sie eigentlich schon verlassen hatte, geklammert haben, mit all der Energie und der Panik, die sie empfunden haben musste, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie aus dem Sumpf nicht mehr herausfand. Daraus war dann der seltene Irrlicht-Geist entstanden, dessen Daseinsziel es war, andere Wanderer in die Irre zu locken und aus deren Todesangst die Energie zu ziehen.

„Erst nachdem es beinahe mich getötet hatte", brummte Sam. „Das kleine Mistviech war unheimlich stark, hatte eine wesentlich höhere körperliche Präsenz als alle Geister, die ich kenne. Ich habe es nicht geschafft, es zu überwältigen, stattdessen hat es versucht, mit meinem Kopf ein Loch in den Boden zu rammen." Er fasste sich an den Hinterkopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Offensichtlich hat das auch funktioniert."

„Hör auf zu jammern, du bist nicht der erste Mensch mit einer Gehirnerschütterung", würgte ihn Dean ab. Jetzt, da Sam außer Gefahr war, sah er keinen Grund mehr für übertriebene Klagen. Sam sah ihn leicht amüsiert an.

„Jedenfalls habe ich ihm noch einen Tritt versetzen können, bevor ich ohnmächtig geworden bin, was es so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hat, dass ich die Laterne zerstören konnte."

„Aber wieso hat es dir keine Angst machen können? Ich war damals wie gelähmt!"

„Hat es doch!", erwiderte Sam. „Aber dann dachte ich mir, dass ich während der Trials auch bereit gewesen war zu sterben, und irgendwie ging die Angst weg. Dean, ich habe vor dem Tod keine Angst, und daher habe ich dem Irrlicht keine Angriffsfläche geboten."

„Der Grund, weshalb du überlebt hast ist also, dass du keine Angst hattest zu sterben. Sammy, du bist so durchgeknallt, dass sogar Geister vor dir kapitulieren."

„Ähm, danke, nehme ich an."

Die Tür ging auf, und der behandelnde Arzt trat ins Zimmer.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen besser?", fragte er Sam.

„Ja, alles bestens."

„Sehr schön. Ich denke, morgen sollten wir Sie noch einmal kurz untersuchen, und dann dürften Sie wohl nach Hause." Er wandte sich an Dean. „Ich würde Sie bitten, nachher noch in mein Büro zu kommen, wir müssen die Formalitäten absprechen. Bisher habe ich leider noch keine Rückmeldung Ihrer Vorgesetzten bekommen."

Dean lächelte gequält. „Kein Problem, in etwa einer halben Stunde komme ich zu Ihnen."

Nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, stand Dean auf und öffnete seinen Rucksack.

„Es wird Zeit, zu verschwinden."

Sam schaute ihn irritiert an. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Uns kennen alle in dem Krankenhaus, wir können nicht einfach so rausspazieren." Das stimmte, nach dem spektakulären Fund der vermissten Jessy hatten sich die Heldentaten der beiden mutmaßlichen FBI-Agenten schnell herumgesprochen, und gerade im Krankenhaus hatten sie schon gefühlt die Bekanntschaft auch der letzten Stationsschwester machen müssen.

„_Ich_ kann das schon", widersprach Dean, „zumindest solange mich unser Lieblingsarzt nicht sieht. Du dagegen solltest kurzzeitig undercover gehen." Er holte Sams Jeans und Hemd sowie seine Jacke aus dem Rucksack, die er gestern noch hatte reinigen lassen.

„Ich gehe raus und schicke dir eine Nachricht, sobald der Gang leer ist. Komme so schnell wie möglich zum Impala und versuche einfach, nicht aufzufallen."

Sam sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Wenn dich jemand erkennt, sagst du eben, dass du mal frische Luft schnappen gehst … wir sind schon vor schlimmeren Dingen geflüchtet als vor wütenden Ärzten!"

Natürlich wäre es ihm lieber, wenn sie wenigstens die halbe Stunde Vorsprung hätten, bis der Arzt ihn zu suchen anfangen würde. Möglicherweise würde man über sie nur kurz den Kopf schütteln und zurück an die Arbeit gehen, möglicherweise aber würde ihr Auftritt Wellen bis zum richtigen FBI schlagen und man sich dort an sie erinnern. Wenn das passierte, wollte er möglichst schon zurück im Bunker sein.

Dean warf Sam zum Schluss noch eine Mütze zu.

„Zieh die über den Verband und deine Haare", sagte er und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Natürlich, mit einer Mütze im Juli falle ich garantiert nicht auf", konstatierte Sam.

„Klappe halten und beeilen", befahl Dean feixend und verschwand auf den Gang.

Ein paar Minuten später saß er im Impala und wartete darauf, dass Sam ihm nachkam, was dieser kurz darauf auch tat, nicht ohne sich alle paar Meter umzusehen.

„Und, denkst du, dass irgendwer noch nicht auf dich aufmerksam geworden ist? Los, lass uns aus diesem Kaff verschwinden", rief Dean begeistert, dass sie endlich diese Gegend hinter sich lassen konnten.

„War jetzt insgesamt nicht mein Lieblingsfall. Bösartiger Geist, dreckiges Moor, viel zu viel frische Luft und zu wenig Burger und Bier."

„Ach, wieso. Er hatte doch auch seine guten Seiten – ein neuer Geist und dadurch Stoff für Dads Tagebuch, viel Bewegung, weniger Fastfood …", feixte Sam, während Dean das Ortsausgangsschild mit etwas übertriebenem Tempo hinter sich ließ.

„Sagt derjenige mit der genähten Wunde und der Gehirnerschütterung."

„Ach, ich zähle es als Erfolg wenn wir nach einem Fall mal nicht in der Hölle landen."

„Das kann schneller gehen, als du denkst", meine Dean düster, in Gedanken wieder bei dem Engelskrieg.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Erst einmal fahren wir zurück zum Bunker, und dort bekommst du für ein paar Tage Hausarrest, bis deine Gehirnerschütterung ausgeheilt ist. Inzwischen frage ich bei Cas an, ob es etwas Neues gegeben hat. Und Crowley wird sicherlich eine Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe haben wollen …", seufzte er.

„Also zurück zum Alltag … ob wir die Sache mit den Engeln und Dämonen überhaupt lösen können?"

„Keine Ahnung, Sammy, aber ich weiß eins: Dass hunderte Meilen Straße vor uns liegen mit dem ein oder anderen Diner mit Burgern und Pie zwischen hier und dem Bunker, und dass ich mich darauf freue, diesen Weg mit den drei mir liebsten Sachen auf der Welt in Angriff zu nehmen."

„Die da wären?", fragte Sam stirnrunzelnd.

„Na, was wohl – Baby, meine Musik -"

Dean grinste.

„Und vielleicht noch du."


End file.
